Harry Potter y el Tesoro del Cielo
by Greg of Shinkar
Summary: Después de una intensa batalla, por fin Harry dio en el blanco e hirió de gravedad al Señor Tenebroso. Éste, en su agonía, pensaba como pudo haber perdido siendo que él tenía un haz bajo la manga, el poder supremo,El Tesoro del Cielo.
1. La batalla final

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes son míos, todos son de la autoría de J.K. Rowling, solo los tomé prestados para ponerlos en situaciones en las que no los vería en la serie original.

Esto es un slash, si no te gusta el género por favor no lo leas.

**Prólogo: **Después de una intensa batalla, por fin Harry dio en el blanco e hirió de gravedad al Señor Tenebroso. Éste, en su agonía, pensaba como pudo haber perdido siendo que él tenía un haz bajo la manga, el poder supremo,_"El Tesoro del Cielo"_.

El ancestral objeto, conocido por pocos, era muy parecido a un collar de cuentas. Cada una de ellas, representa y encierra el poder de todas las personas, buenas y malas, magos y muggles por igual, que ya perecieron, en alma y esencia mágica.

El Tesoro del Cielo, al ser utilizado en su máximo poder, resultaba imparable, empleado en toda su capacidad y en el menor tiempo posible, es inviolable para el contrincante, la carta que le permitiera ascender sus habilidades mágicas hasta un nivel no imaginado.

**HARRY POTTER Y EL TESORO DEL CIELO**

Capítulo I: _"La batalla final"_

Aquella noche había comenzado igual que todas las demás, pero a medida que avanzaba tomaba un rumbo diferente, en el aire se podía sentir la tensión.

Una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo del moreno, quien estaba descansando en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, tratando de asimilar todavía la noticia que sus amigos le habían dado minutos antes, Hermione y Ron estaban juntos.

Fue ese mismo presentimiento acompañado del irritante dolor en la frente, con su mano apoyada en la misma, lo que hizo que saliera corriendo en dirección a los terrenos abiertos de Hogwarts.

De un solo golpe hizo volar el retrato de la Dama Gorda que daba acceso a la Sala Común, el moreno siguió corriendo, haciendo oídos sordos a los reclamos de la Dama y de sus compañeros de casa, a quienes había apartado con el brazo del camino.

Bajó lo más rápido que pudo por las escaleras de mármol, llegó hasta el recibidor y allí se detuvo a respirar. Al salir por la puerta principal de roble, vio unas sombras corriendo en dirección al Bosque Prohibido.

Las observó con atención pero la creciente oscuridad de la noche no ayudaba mucho con la visibilidad. No pudo distinguir quienes eran esas personas, o si por lo menos eran humanos, no podía ver nada, no solo por la oscuridad sino también por el intenso dolor de su frente.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar al umbral que separaba al bosque de los llanos del colegio. En ese momento el ardor en su frente se hizo insoportable, y fue cuando levantó la mirada y vio la Marca Tenebrosa, esa imagen fue la detonante para que el Harry entrara corriendo, y se perdiera en la espesura del lugar.

Varias ramas lo golpearon al pasar corriendo por las estrechas sendas, incluso algunas rasgaron la remera roja con rayas blancas y el buzo color escarlata que llevaba como pijama, hasta que no pudo seguir por el extremo dolor en la frente.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas y con las manos tapándose el rostro. En ese momento sintió un frío que lo recorría de pies a cabeza, un grupo de dementores, que aparecieron de la nada, lo rodearon y automáticamente empezaron a atacar al moreno. El no podía ni siquiera ponerse de pie, ya que, con el paso del tiempo el ardor en su frente se hacía más y más fuerte. En cierto momento tomó las fuerzas que le quedaban, y se dijo:

—Vamos Harry… Piensa en algo alegre, piensa en un momento feliz…— En ese momento recordó a sus amigos, que hasta hace poco eran solo eso, ahora, después de tanto tiempo Ron se decidió y confesó sus sentimientos hacia ella. Además recordó los momentos que pasó con Sirius e incluso a Dumbledore, en una de las tantas prácticas que tubo.

Con un grito potente pronunció — _Expecto Patronum…— _De la punta de su varita salió una nube plateada que luego de un tiempo tomó la forma de un ciervo.

El Patronum se colocó en medio de Harry y los dementores. Solo fue necesaria su presencia para alejar a los espectros, que se marcharon casi tan rápido como vinieron.

— _Esto no debe ser bueno…_— Pensó Harry antes de sentir que la cabeza le explotaría en cualquier instante.

El chico tenía razón. Unos segundos después, un ser espectral apareció frente a él, de aspecto esquelético, con el rostro y nariz en forma de serpiente y una mirada desgarradora y profunda fija en él. Vestía una larga túnica negra, de aspecto muy fino, que inspiraba su superioridad ante sus sirvientes, llevaba una capucha, que con la tenue iluminación nocturna dejaba ver solo ciertos rasgos.

Luego de la aparición, Harry trató de incorporarse y empuñó su varita con fuerza, como previendo lo que ocurriría en unos instantes más. Pero el Lord simplemente le dio la espalda, como una invitación a que lo siguiera, no sin que antes aparecieran un par de mortífagos y lo tomaran de los brazos, obligándolo a caminar, hasta llegar a un claro iluminado por la luna y las estrellas solamente.

Apenas lo soltaron, un ininterrumpido ir y venir de hechizos y maldiciones tomó lugar. El sitio cambió de aspecto casi de inmediato, estaba destruido por los hechizos, una luna llena color plata iluminaba el campo de batalla, dejando ver algunas facciones de los adversarios, árboles caídos alrededor, algunos ardiendo tras haber recibido un hechizo explosivo que había lanzado Harry y que Voldemort había esquivado sin gran esfuerzo.

Después de algunos minutos, que para ambos pareció una eternidad, el Lord se regodeaba de lo que había logrado hasta ese momento.

Pensaba que por fin acabaría con la vida de su eterno rival, pero no fue así. Uno de los hechizos aturdidores dio de lleno en Harry, quien voló unos metros y cayó al suelo boca arriba.

— Es momento de terminar con esto...— dijo el siniestro ser, con una expresión de triunfo. Su voz era como un susurro frío y escalofriante —...de una vez por todas, utilizando la técnica que hace tiempo estoy tratando de dominar…

Harry lo miro con intriga pero no se atrevió a abrir la boca.

— ¿Qué le ocurre Señor Potter? ¿Está nervioso? — Preguntó con una mueca en los labios que intentaba pasar por una sonrisa — No se preocupe estoy seguro que no tardaré en terminar con esto y reunirlo a usted con su asquerosa madre sangre-sucia y su patético padre traidor de la sangre en el otro mundo…

A la par que Voldemort decía esto a Harry, levantó ambas manos y colocándolas frente a él, como sosteniendo un objeto invisible, comenzó a murmurar algo que Harry no entendía muy bien, ya que no era ninguna lengua que él hablase y sobre todo no era pársel, de lo que sí estaba seguro es que se trataba de un hechizo.

Luego de unos instantes, pequeños destellos de luz empezaron a recorrer todo el cuerpo del mago tenebroso, y cuando desaparecieron, un destello de luz rojo escarlata apareció en su mano, emitiendo fuertes y constantes resplandores rojizos. Harry, quien no podía creer lo que veía, abrió los ojos con asombro. No sabía como pudo haber obtenido aquel tipo de magia. Se sentía como una fuente que despedía energía con gran fuerza.

— Este es tu fin Potter...— al terminar la frase, extendió sus brazos, como si quisiera lanzar algo lo más lejos y fuerte que podía, y el haz de luz salió disparado en dirección a Harry, quien, con gran esfuerzo, esquivó el ataque.

Al incorporarse, el moreno empuñó su varita con tanta fuerza que parecía que se quebraría por la mitad. El verde de sus ojos se oscureció, en ellos se podía ver arder la furia. Miró fijo al mago oscuro. No era el mismo muchachito con quien había estado peleando segundo atrás.

Con los años y los constantes entrenamientos, impartidos en un primer momento por Dumbledore y Sirius Black y luego por los aurores más calificados del ministerio, Harry Potter había cambiado. No era el mismo niño inseguro y aterrado, se había vuelto fuerte, poderoso. Casi se podía sentir la magia del moreno fluir por cada poro de su cuerpo, hasta que el último rompió el silencio.

— ¡Nunca vuelvas a insultar a mi familia de esa forma...! — Esa exclamación fue acompañada por una explosión de magia por parte de Harry, que hizo retroceder al Lord unos pasos, sorprendido con el poder del chico.

— Si crees que con eso me ganarás, estas muy equivocado… —dijo el otro con una mueca en los labios y los ojos clavados todavía en la fría expresión del moreno.

En ese momento el Señor de los Mortífagos se percató de que algo había cambiado con su oponente. Sintió una presencia mucho más fuerte y serena, no era la esencia del chico, era una extraña y mística aura la que ocupaba ahora el cuerpo del moreno.

Entonces, inconscientemente, Harry comenzó a imitar lo que Voldemort había hecho, levantó ambas manos y en la misma posición que había estado su enemigo antes, comenzó a recitar el hechizo que el Señor Oscuro sabía, como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Eran las mismas palabras que él pronunció segundos antes de liberar su magia pura y usarla para atacar a Harry. La agilidad mental y la experiencia en batalla que poseía el Lord le indicó que lo atacara en el momento más vulnerable, mientras pronunciaba los hechizos. Así lo hizo, nuevamente concentró su magia y la lanzó sin previo aviso.

Para su sorpresa, el ataque fue reflejado antes de tocar al moreno, no entendía por qué, siendo que él nunca había logrado hacer algo semejante. Justo en ese instante, en las manos de Harry apareció un haz de luces mágicas de tonalidad verdosa y blanquecina, que brillaba mucho más que la de Voldemort.

— ¡Este si será tu final...! — Exclamó una voz proveniente de los labios de Harry, pero no era la suya, parecía poseído.

En ese instante Voldemort, entendió que ya no estaba luchando contra el Niño-Que-Vivió. De un solo movimiento, logró concentrar más su magia y se la lanzó directo al mago. Dio en el blanco. Lo atravesó por el estómago, provocando que el otro cayera desplomado en el suelo, mientras algo salía flotando de él y se dirigía directo a Harry, quien lo tomo inmediatamente. Nuevamente se oyó la misma voz que decía:

— Esto nunca te perteneció y no volverá a caer en manos equivocadas... El día en que los enemigos se unan por un bien común, me revelaré nuevamente frente a ustedes…— En su estado de agonía, el mago tenebroso no entendió muy bien lo ocurrido.

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Quién eres tú…? ¿Quién fue capaz de derrotar al Señor Oscuro? A mí, Señor de toda la maldad existente, y sobre todo con una técnica que nadie más conocía…— Justo en ese instante recordó algo que Lucius Malfoy le había comentado…

_En una reunión privada con Lucius Malfoy:_

— _Mi Señor, el creador de este instrumento fue un mago hindú, para ser más precisos un mago muy poderoso, aprendiz del mismo Buda, pero lo perfeccionó mediante la meditación y la trasmigración, el paso del alma a un plano superior, donde se une con el estado más puro de su magia, es esa la fuente de todo su poder… — El Señor Oscuro lo miraba con intriga — Pero tiene una pequeña condición para ser utilizada…_

_Voldemort soslayó molesto a su sirviente. No estaba muy de humor para andar con acertijos. Quería las cosas de inmediato, sin vueltas ni contratiempos._

— _¿Y cuál es esa condición? — preguntó con una curiosidad todavía mayor._

— _La única condición que posee es que debe ser utilizada en un estado de total neutralidad, trabajando el bien y el mal, juntos, si no es así, la magia del collar te consumiría totalmente, y pasarías a formar parte de el…_

_El mago tenebroso todavía no comprendía bien lo que su acólito le quería decir, así que decidió embarcarse en busca de aquel objeto tan poderoso. Llegó a la India, después de una semana de viaje, y de ahí se dirigió a un templo budista ubicado en la cima de una montaña, cubierta de frondosos árboles verdes, o por lo menos eso era lo que veía cualquier muggle que se acercaba al sitio. Ninguno se atrevía a pasar ya que existían también ciertos rumores de amenaza contra cualquiera que se atreva a adentrarse en la montaña._

_Para un mago, al pasar los primeros árboles se encontraba con una enorme puerta de roble tallada, las cuales estaban siempre abiertas, como invitando a pasar, aquel que se atrevía a hacerlo se encontraba con un salón muy amplio, sostenido por anchas columnas de marfil, adornadas en sus extremos con joyas preciosas. Las paredes del salón estaban finamente decoradas con murales que invocaban al budismo. Al final del salón se encontraba otra puerta de mayor tamaño que la anterior pero esta vez era de oro, la cual parecía estar prácticamente sellada, no había encantamiento capaz de abrir esta puerta. Pero eso no era impedimento para el mago tenebroso._

_En el lugar se sentía un torrente de energía mágica maligna muy poderosa. La habilidad mental del Lord lo obligó a pensar que toda la magia provenía del siguiente salón._

_Así que utilizando un poco de magia oscura y su sangre como ofrenda invoco un hechizo, que al dirigirlo contra la puerta, se entre abrió lo suficiente como para dejarlo pasar. Dejando al descubierto lo que él había ido a buscar._

_El salón era un poco menos iluminado que el anterior, además de ser ovalado, con doce columnas parecidas a las anteriores, solo que mucho más anchas y trabajadas. En medio del salón estaba una especie de altar, era un púlpito adornado con flores que tenían un hechizo para que siempre estén frescas, en ella estaba una estatua que llevaba en una mano una varita y en la otra un antiguo collar de cuentas, o por lo menos eso parecía. El collar emitía leves y blanquecinos resplandores._

_Para llegar hasta la estatua uno tenía que subir unos doce escalones, bastante recios y antiguos, tallados del mismo material que las columnas y adornado en sus extremos con unas flores de loto, que a pesar de ser de oro, emitían un agradable aroma._

_El Lord no perdió tiempo contemplando los detalles del salón en que se encontraba y fue directo hacia el collar. Al principio vaciló e intentó atraerlo con un Accio, pero no ocurrió nada. Así que empezó a subir uno a uno los escalones, expectante ante cualquier tipo de trampa o alguna señal de que ocurriría algo._

_Llegó hasta la estatua y tomó con ambas manos el collar, inmediatamente sintió como una poderosa magia empezaba a fluir por todo su cuerpo. Con una leve curvatura en los labios el Señor de los Mortífagos estaba más que feliz de lo que había logrado._

_El Señor Tenebroso pensó que esto era muy fácil, un nivel de protección insignificante para semejante poder, el mago estaba en lo cierto._

_Ni bien tomó el objeto en sus manos, aparecieron unos espectros vestidos con capuchas de coloración semejante a la de un roble, pero muy antigua, parecía que no habían salido a la luz en varios años, empuñando varitas y apuntándolas directamente al intruso._

— _¿Quién eres y por qué osas tomar el Tesoro sin el consentimiento de nuestro Amo? — dijo una de las figuras todavía oculta por las sombras que producían las columnas a su alrededor._

_El mago ni se inmuto con lo que el otro le dijo, solo pronunció una mueca en sus labios, asomando la dentadura, y con un movimiento de su varita desapareció._

_Las apariciones, quedaron sorprendidas por la insolencia de aquel ser, y no tardaron en desaparecer. Solo aquél que se atrevió a hablar, quedó unos instantes más contemplando aquella escena, pensativo, hasta que desapareció tal como lo habían hecho los otros._

_En su regreso a Londres intentó controlar y perfeccionar aquel poderoso instrumento, ordenó investigar a Lucius acerca del objeto. Bastante fue lo que averiguó, y con ello, comenzó a experimentar con los poderes del artefacto. Cada vez que utilizaba ese poderoso instrumento sentía una especie de carga ancestral, una presencia mucho más poderosa sobre él._

_El día del enfrentamiento llegó mucho más rápido de lo que pensó, y estaba decidido a utilizar su arma secreta, pensando que por fin acabaría con su rival, aquel al que había condenado a morir antes de que se gestara._

Con su último aliento de vida el Lord comprendió quien era aquel extraño ser que poseyó al moreno en aquel instante, y que en cada entrenamiento lo acompañaba, silenciosamente, como controlando todo lo que hacía o pensaba.

Harry salió del trance del que parecía haber entrado y toda su magia se dispersó, dejándolo tirado en el suelo prácticamente inconsciente.

En ese momento Hermione y Ron vieron que Harry no se encontraba en la Sala Común, por lo que empezaron a buscarlo por el castillo, pero no lo encontraban por ningún lugar. Hasta que la chica se percató del resplandor esmeralda en el firmamento, la observó bien desde una de las ventanas del quinto piso y vio que estaba sobre el bosque.

Agarró a su compañero y casi a rastras lo llevó hasta el lugar, donde encontraron al moreno en el suelo y a unos metros de ellos otro bulto de color negro. Ron se acercó y al contemplarlo mejor, pegó un salto para atrás y miró a su amiga con cara de asombro, palideciendo considerablemente. Intentó pronunciar algo pero no pudo. Así que la chica también se acercó y no lo creyó hasta que lo vio.

— Ron, ve y trae a Dumbledore… ¡Ahora…! — Fue lo único que atinó a decir la chica de cabello castaño y con una mirada de "si no desapareces de aquí ahora te lanzo una maldición", Ron obedeció y salió corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo en dirección al castillo.

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, es el primer fanfic que escribo... Por favor dejen reviews, eso me va ayudar a mejorar... Y muchísimas gracias por la paciencia y la ayuda a mi beta, Lord Khalis Frostwhisper


	2. El descenso del Señor y el nuevo ascenso

**HARRY POTTER Y EL TESORO DEL CIELO**

Capítulo II: _"El descenso del Señor y el nuevo ascenso"_

— Ron, ve y trae a Dumbledore… ¡Ahora…! — Fue lo único que atinó a decir la chica de cabello castaño y con una mirada de "si no desapareces de aquí ahora te lanzo una maldición", Ron obedeció y salió corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo en dirección al castillo.

Cuando el pelirrojo salió del bosque escuchó una serie de gritos y explosiones provenientes del colegio. Corrió sin detenerse hasta la puerta de entrada y fue cuando entendió lo que ocurría.

Un grupo de mortífagos, encabezados por Bellatrix Lestrange y su esposo Rodolphus, además de la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso, Lucius Malfoy, atacaban continuamente a los profesores y a algunos alumnos pertenecientes al Ejercito de Dumbledore. El resto de los profesores intentaban hacer llegar a los estudiantes a sus respectivas Salas Comunes.

Los mortífagos habrían entrado a los terrenos del colegio por medio de un infiltrado, quien, convenció a un jefe de casa para que los invitase a una reunión, dejando vulnerables las defensas de Hogwarts.

El pelirrojo al contemplar esta escena, no perdió tiempo y desfundó su varita, atacando inmediatamente a Rodolphus con un hechizo aturdidor. El hechizo dio de lleno en la cabeza del mortífago, quien cayó a los pies de Bellatrix.

— ¿Cómo te atreves…? _Expelliarmus...— _ Gruñó la mortífaga al ver lo que había ocurrido, un rayo de luz roja salió de la punta de su varita y dio directo en el pecho de Ron.

El hechizo lo tomó por sorpresa, voló unos metros por los aires y cayó boca abajo sobre la húmeda hierba de la entrada. La mortífaga se acercó rápidamente a él para continuar con el duelo.

— Mugroso traidor… — Dijo la mortífaga, que con una patada dio vuelta al chico que estaba caído — Este será tu castigo… _Crucio_…— Exclamó nuevamente, mientras que el pelirrojo se retorcía y arqueaba su espalda a causa del dolor que sentía.

Bellatrix, se hecho a reír mientras miraba al chico todavía retorciéndose en el piso.

—_Crucio… Crucio… Crucio…_— Exclamó sin cesar la mortífaga, quien parecía no estar en sus cabales en esos momentos.

Ron, ahora ya no podía moverse a causa de la tortura impartida por la mortífaga, y esta seguía mirándolo con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro. Después de analizar la situación en silencio dijo:

— Creo que hasta aquí llegaste…— Y concentró toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento en el que creía sería la última maldición que lanzaba contra el muchacho — _Avada Ked... — _Sin lograr concluir su maldición, la mortífaga se precipitó inconsciente sobre el cuerpo del chico, no sin antes gemir por el impacto de otro hechizo que recibió de sorpresa.

El causante de esto era, nada más y nada menos, que Albus Dumbledore, quien al escuchar los gritos de Ron, lo buscó y se dirigió hasta él lo más rápido que pudo, ya que tenía a tres mortífagos peleando contra él.

El director simplemente lanzó un hechizo aturdidor contra la torturadora, que al estar descuidada dio en el blanco sin mayores problemas.

Mientras tanto, en el Bosque Prohibido, Hermione trataba de mantener con vida a su amigo, ya que este último estaba seriamente herido, uno de los hechizos de Voldemort, dio en una pierna del moreno, abriendo una profunda y extensa herida que echaba sangre continuamente, y corría el riesgo de desangrarse.

La chica, ahora se encontraba más impaciente que nunca, ya que su compañero de casa no volvía y empezaba a escuchar los gritos y las explosiones que tenían lugar en el castillo. Así que decidió realizar los primeros auxilios que conocía sobre el moreno, lo cargó sobre sus hombros y lo empezó a arrastrar hasta la cabaña de Hagrid.

Este último no se encontraba en Hogwarts, y no volvería esa noche, ya que estaba en busca de unas raras criaturas para mostrárselas, en su próxima clase, a los alumnos de segundo.

Así que la pelirroja abrió la puerta mágicamente y colocó a Harry en la cama. Lo tapó con un cobertor que se encontraba cerca y salió disparada también en dirección al colegio, para encontrarse con su ahora novio, en el suelo inconsciente y a una mujer a su costado en el mismo estado.

Un hechizo rozó su cabeza, miró sobre sus hombros y vio a Lucius Malfoy, acompañado de su hijo Draco, empuñando su varita e intentando herirla. Draco también sacó la suya y se disponía a atacarla, hasta que del bosque apareció un hombre vestido con una larga túnica negra gritando:

— ¡El muchacho, ese mugroso traidor de la sangre, ha matado a nuestro Señor…! Estoy seguro que fue él, quién más estaba en el bosque sino él…— Exclamó el mortífago, con una cara de incredulidad, y un semblante expresando claramente terror — Ahora su cuerpo ha desaparecido, pero el cuerpo del amo sigue tirado en el bosque…— Y con estas palabras desapareció.

Todos los mortífagos presentes no podían creer lo que escucharon, hasta que Rodolphus, que ya se había recuperado de aquel primer hechizo, tomó a su esposa, todavía inconsciente, en brazos y, con ese 'plop' característico, desaparecieron.

Los demás mortífagos hicieron lo mismo. El último en desaparecer fue Lucius, quien dijo algo a Draco, casi inaudible.

Hermione intentó escuchar aquel último comentario pero no entendió nada, intuía que no era bueno, ya que la brillante expresión en el rostro de este último denotaba felicidad.

Segundos después una brigada de aurores del Ministerio apareció en los terrenos de Hogwarts, y el jefe de aurores intentó explicar al Dumbledore por que llegaban hasta ese momento, argumentando que la red flú estaba colapsada, misteriosamente, y vinieron volando lo más rápido que pudieron.

Dumbledore solo lo miró a través de las gafas en forma de media luna con su característico y sereno semblante, hasta que se atrevió a decir.

— No hay cuidado… Creo que lo manejamos muy bien…— Y dirigiendo la mirada a la profesora McGonagall volvió a pronunciar — Minerva por favor acompaña a estos hombres al Bosque y cerciórense de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Hermione ya no aguantó el estar callada y tomó la palabra.

— Profesor…— Dijo y tomó por el brazo al director, como si quisiera decirle algo en privado— Harry está en la cabaña de Hagrid, está seriamente herido y…

— Está bien niña…—interrumpiendo a la chica—…hablaré a Poppy para que lo trasladen a la Enfermería…— Dijo el hombre, aún sin notar ningún cambio en sus expresiones.

A los pocos segundos Madame Pomfrey salió corriendo por las puertas con una especie de botiquín en manos. La chica no perdió tiempo y la siguió desde lejos, al principio, y luego iba al mismo paso que la enfermera.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Madame Pomfrey abrió la puerta con un movimiento de su varita y vio a Harry tapado y medio inconsciente en la cama. El moreno todavía tiritaba y se retorcía por el dolor que padecía en esos momentos.

— Por Merlín…— Fue la primera expresión de la enfermera al mirar la pierna llena de sangre del Gryffindor.

Giró sobre sí misma y metió la cabeza en el botiquín, hurgó unos segundos dentro y salió con una botellita que contenía una sustancia de un color verdusco, la destapó y vertió su contenido en la herida del chico.

La poción al contacto con la herida, empezó a echar humo de una tonalidad más pálida que la del líquido. A continuación tomó unos vendajes y con ellos cubrió la herida completamente.

— Quédese aquí señorita Granger, tengo que ir por una pócima que no tengo conmigo…— dijo Poppy dirigiéndose a la puerta— …el señor Potter está en un estado muy delicado como para trasladarlo en estos momentos, así que trataré de comenzar la curación aquí y cuando esté mejor lo llevaré a la enfermería— terminó diciendo.

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza y vio como la enfermera salía apresuradamente en dirección al colegio.

Al poco tiempo volvió con otro frasco en manos, que contenía un líquido dorado y que al destaparlo despedía un desagradable olor, algo parecido a una mezcla entre pescado y calcetines sucios.

Madame Pomfrey invocó un vaso y colocó un poco de la poción en el. Se acercó al chico y se la dio de tomar. La joven Granger al ver esto se le revolvió el estómago.

— Creo que esto bastará por hoy…— Dijo la enfermera cerrando el frasco — ¿Podrías quedarte con el señor Potter hasta que regrese?— Preguntó y la chica asintió con una expresión curiosa en el rostro— Es que tengo que ir a atender a otros estudiantes y a algunos profesores que salieron heridos de la batalla...

Al terminar de decir esto la enfermera se marchó, dejando allí a la chica y al moreno, el cual parecía estar un poco mas tranquilo, o por lo menos eso reflejaba ahora sus expresiones.

Mientras en la Mansión Malfoy, Lucius y el resto de los mortífagos estaban discutiendo y tratando todavía de asimilar lo que ocurrió esa noche.

— No puedo creer que esto haya ocurrido…— Dijo Rodolphus caminando de un lado para el otro y con su tercera ronda de whisky de fuego en su mano.

Lucius estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa que estaba en aquél salón, metido todavía en sus pensamientos, hasta que de un manotazo que dio Nott, lo quitó de ahí.

— Por favor, esta es la última vez que permito este comportamiento en mi casa…— Dijo Lucius al mortífago.

— ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte más por tus muebles que por la muerte de nuestro Lord?— Preguntó este ultimo con cara de ofendido al otro.

— No es que no me importe, pero estoy seguro de que el Señor Tenebroso tenía un plan bajo todo esto… Algo me dice que sí…— Concluyó Lucius tomando de un solo trago todo el whisky.

El resto de los presentes lo miraba todavía con cara de asombro, nadie comprendía el comportamiento del mortífago. Ese incómodo silencio fue roto por un chasquido proveniente de la chimenea.

Apareció una extraña figura con un paquete en manos, una especie de humano, muy jorobado, con una túnica color verde oscuro, muy antigua y llena de polvo, no miró a nadie simplemente colocó el paquete sobre la mesa y se marchó.

El paquete venía dirigido a Lucius Malfoy, el cual se acercó observó el paquete y se dispuso a abrirlo.

El paquete era una especie de cubo, envuelto en un papel color madera y con un listón de hilo atado en la parte superior con un moño muy simple, el paquete no parecía contener nada raro, pero estaban todos equivocados.

Dentro del mismo había una especie de medallón de oro, el cual tenía un cerrojo encantado, ya que solo podía abrirlo la persona a la cual estaba dirigido el paquete.

El mortífago lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió, algo parecido a un holograma, apareció una imagen del Señor Oscuro, solo que este podía responder a ciertas preguntas. Ante esta aparición todos agacharon las cabezas y esperaron que la imagen comenzara a hablar.

— Antes que nada, si ven esto quiere decir que mis planes no resultaron como los ideé, por alguna causa fuera de mi poder, he muerto…— Hubo una pausa en la que todos miraban de reojo a la imagen, todavía con la cabeza a gachas en señal de respeto.

—… Esto no es problema, ustedes no quedarán sin mí… Alguien los guiará para vengar mi muerte y así acabar con el legado de los Potter…— Nuevamente hubo una pausa, pero esta vez todos estaban murmurando algo, todos menos Lucius.

— Pero… ¿Quién…? — Preguntó Bellatrix, ya recuperada de la batalla— ¿Quién podrá vencerlo? Si ni siquiera tú pudiste vencerlo mi Señor…— Al terminar de decir esto, bajó nuevamente la cabeza.

— Esperaba que lo pregunten, tenía en mi poder un objeto muy preciado, algo muy antiguo y poderoso, no logré utilizarlo correctamente en esa batalla y es ese el por qué perecí…— Nuevamente se escucharon murmullos generalizados— Ahora, alguien más, aparte de mi persona, conocía este artefacto, esa persona está presente aquí entre ustedes y será él quien los guíe…— Terminó diciendo.

— Perdone mi insolencia mi Lord… ¿pero, nos podría decir quién es esa persona? — preguntó Rodolphus, teniendo miedo de que ese holograma le lanzara alguna maldición.

—…De todas formas se lo diré… La otra persona que conocía este poder antiguo, es aquel que me lo dio a conocer a mí, esa persona, mi representante entre ustedes, es Lucius Malfoy…— Terminó diciendo y desapareció el holograma, cerrándose el medallón de un golpe.

Todos quedaron estupefactos ante aquella respuesta, no sabían como reaccionar, hasta que Bellatrix se levantó, caminó hasta Lucius, este último estaba parado, se arrodillo ante él y beso el borde de su túnica, como señal de respeto al heredero de Voldemort.

— Ya escucharon al Lord…— Dijo Lucius con una expresión de triunfo en su rostro—…lo primero que debemos hacer es encontrar el objeto, ya que no sabemos su ubicación en estos momentos…— Ahora empezando a caminar.

—El Señor lo tenía en su poder a la hora de la batalla, pero ahora no sabemos si lo tiene el Ministerio, o si está todavía en el bosque…— Continuó diciendo después de un silencio absoluto— Quiero que lo busquen y me lo traigan, el que lo haga, no solo ganará mi aprecio, sino que se salvará de un castigo ejemplar— Y con eso, dio la espalda al grupo y salió por la puerta principal dejando al resto todavía inmóvil.


	3. Los devotos traicionan

**HARRY POTTER Y EL TESORO DEL CIELO**

Capítulo III: _"Los devotos… traicionan"_

Hermione esperaba pacientemente, fuera de la cabaña, a que la enfermera terminara de realizar la curación diaria de Harry, el moreno llevaba dos días sin despertar desde aquella trágica noche y la chica no se había despegado de él.

— Puede pasar señorita Granger… — Dijo Poppy abriendo la puerta y dejándola pasar.

— ¿Usted cree que ya podrá trasladarlo a la enfermería hoy? — Preguntó la chica con una expresión afligida en el rostro.

— Yo creo que hoy ya podré llevarlo… Pero recién por la tarde — Dijo la enfermera mirando a la chica que estaba por llorar — Ohhh…. Tranquila muchacha, el señor Potter está recuperándose favorablemente, hoy amaneció mucho más estable que ayer y lo voy a llevar recién para esa hora, ya que la enfermería está llena de alumnos y algunos profesores, esta batalla no dejó muy buenos resultados para nuestro bando. — terminó diciendo la enfermera.

Era cierto, varios profesores y alumnos habían sufrido cortes y quemaduras a causa de los hechizos y maldiciones disparados aquella noche. Pero no solo ellos estaban así, un buen número de mortífagos estaban caídos, fueron llevados a San Mungo para su recuperación y su posterior traslado a Azkaban.

— Entiendo…— Dijo la chica de cabelloscastaños, y quedó callada.

— Señorita Granger le recomiendo que coma algo hoy o será usted la que tome un lugar al lado de la cama del señor Potter…— Volvió a insistir la enfermera con un cierto tono de reproche en su voz.

Hermione no había probado bocado alguno desde aquella última cena, comía algo solo si alguien se lo traía, pero si dependía de ella, no se movía del lugar. Ron era el más preocupado.

Madame Pomfrey le había dado una poción para el dolor, que debía tomarla cada seis horas, lo retuvo esa noche en la enfermería y al día siguiente lo dejó regresar a su Sala Común, siempre que podía visitaba a Hermione y a su amigo.

Hermione tenía un permiso especial del director para faltar a clases los días que fuesen necesarios, hasta que Harry sea llevado a la enfermería y esté bajo el continuo cuidado de Madame Pomfrey.

La enfermera se estaba por marchar nuevamente rumbo al castillo cuando la chica la detuvo.

— ¿Sabe usted porqué todavía no despierta? — Preguntó una vez más al borde de echarse a llorar. El enmarañado cabello y las notables ojeras decían al que se acercara que no había dormido mucho últimamente.

— Para serle sincera, creo que el señor Potter no despierta, simplemente porque sigue débil por la batalla que tuvo…— Dijo mirando a la chica tratando de calmarla —… él utilizó prácticamente toda su energía mágica en su estado más puro para luchar contra Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes y por consecuencia utilizó hasta sus reservas vitales, es por eso que no puede, siquiera, abrir los ojos.

La chica miraba al moreno con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro, mientras que el último, si no se conocía lo que ocurrió, se podría decir que solo estaba dormido.

Después de la explicación dada, la enfermera se dispuso a marcharse, nuevamente dejó a la muchacha las pociones que debía suministrarle cada cierta hora a Harry. Mirando a su alrededor y controlando que todo esté bajo control, se despidió amablemente y salió de la cabaña en dirección al castillo.

Dentro del colegio, en una de las mazmorras, un muchacho alto, de cabellos largos y rubios, y piel blanca, descansaba en su habitación privada, dentro de la Sala Común de Slytherin.

La habitación tenía una forma ovalada, era muy espaciosa, estaba finamente decorada con muebles color caoba y una preciosa cama se erguía en medio de ella.

En la habitación se podían observar los colores y señales característicos de Slytherin, los cobertores eran de una fina tela color verde y los almohadones tenían un tono plata opaco.

Inclusive en las manijas de los cajones a los costados de la cama tenían una forma de serpiente, que ante el contacto de la mano de su dueño se movían para poder abrirlos. Las cortinas también eran verdes y plateadas, solo que de un tono mas sobrio que el de la cama.

También había una hermosa chimenea, encima de ella, un pequeño estante para colocar los libros y a uno de los costados un extenso escritorio con un montón de pergaminos sobre el.

Al otro lado estaba una puerta de roble, finamente trabajada, que conducía a un baño privado, las paredes y todos los componentes de éste eran de mármol blanco. Encima del lavamanos estaba un enorme espejo, el cual al abrirse, dejaba al descubierto unos finos peines de plata y algunas cosas de aseo personal.

En la cama se encontraba el Slytherin, mirando distraídamente el techo, que tenía un encantamiento similar al que tenía el Gan Salón, el cual reflejaba el clima en el exterior.

Tenía puesta una camisa muy liviana color verde oscuro y un buzo negro, tenía el cabello atado en una coleta, además una snitch en sus manos, la lanzaba al aire y la volvía a atrapar antes que ésta escapase.

Él estaba en esa habitación, pero sus pensamientos lo hacían viajar muy lejos, pensaba en su padre y en lo que le dijo dos noches atrás.

— _Mira Draco, por lo que pude observar en el Bosque Prohibido, el Señor Oscuro ha muerto...— Dijo Lucius a su único heredero._

— _Pero… ¿Cómo ocurrió eso padre?— Preguntó el muchacho con una mirada de asombro._

— _No estoy muy seguro, pero los planes del Lord han fallado, él tenía algo que me pertenecía por derecho y no lo supo utilizar, lo único que te pido es que no comentes esto con nadie, ni siquiera con tu padrino…— Dicho esto se incorporó y se dispuso a desaparecer._

— _Está bien padre…pero dime algo más… ¿Qué era eso que poseía el Lord y que no supo utilizar? — Preguntó todavía más intrigado Draco._

— _Todo a su tiempo Draco… Todo a su tiempo…— Y con esta frase desapareció._

Todo esto no salía de sus pensamientos. Quería saber que era eso que Voldemort poseía. Como el chico siempre estuvo acostumbrado a tener y saber lo que quería cuando lo quería, este tipo de acertijos no le caía para nada en gracia. Se mantuvo pensando en eso hasta quedar dormido.

Al despertarse para regresar a sus clases de la tarde, se sentía muy cansado, ya que no pudo dormir nada, tuvo un sueño muy raro. No lo entendió muy bien pero, en el vio a su padre y al Señor Tenebroso tratando de conseguir algo.

El rubio no dio importancia a aquel sueño ya que pensaba que se trataba de una jugarreta que le tendía su mente por su preocupación hacia su padre.

Mientras en la Mansión de los Malfoy, otro era el ambiente. El nuevo Lord estaba muy nervioso ya que ninguno de sus acólitos había cumplido con la misión que les había encomendado.

Los mortífagos más leales al antiguo Señor, estaban reunidos en una habitación especial que Lucius mandó preparar para sus frecuentes reuniones.

La habitación era bastante tétrica, tenía muy poca iluminación. Unas finas columnas sostenían el techo de cielo raso, en la parte superior de cada columna había una antorcha encendida. Todos los ventanales habían sido cubiertos con una espesa cortina color negro que daba mayor oscuridad al lugar.

Una enorme y pesada puerta doble de madera, estaba ubicada en el extremo izquierdo del salón, al otro costado una chimenea encendida aportaba el calor necesario para aquella fría temporada.

Lucius Malfoy vestía una larga y fina túnica negra, similar a la que antes lucía el Señor Oscuro. Todos ya lo esperaban en aquel salón. Unos minutos después, se oyó el rechinar de la puerta principal e hizo su entrada.

Antes que nadie lo saludase, comenzó a quejarse y a pedir explicaciones a sus sirvientes, del por qué no cumplieron con su misión.

— ¿Qué ocurre con ustedes…? ¿Acaso no pueden cumplir con algo tan simple como la misión que les di…?— Preguntó Lucius a los mortífagos presentes en aquella reunión.

— Es que no ha sido nada fácil volver a ingresar al Bosque Prohibido… — Dijo Fenrir, el licántropo, tratando de excusarse por su falta — Desde aquel incidente, los centauros han tomado rondas de vigilancia por los bordes del bosque y no han dejado pasar a nadie… Según comentan, esto es una orden de Dumbledore…

— Esa no es excusa para mí… — Dijo nuevamente el patriarca Malfoy — No puedo creer que no puedan contra un grupo de centauros… Por amor a Salazar… Ustedes son magos…— Exclamaba, atravesando el salón a grandes zancadas y con la varita en la mano.

— Se que esa no es excusa mi Señor… — Dijo Bellatrix tratando de calmar a su cuñado — Pero quizás no solo los centauros hagan guardia, tal vez esperan a que ataquemos y al entrar al bosque un grupo de aurores nos embosquen ahí… — Dijo con cara de culpa la mortífaga.

— ¿Un grupo de aurores…? — Dijo Lucius, con cierto tono de burla — Bella… Tú si que te llevas el premio a la mayor estupidez que escuche en estos últimos días… — Girándose para mirar a la mortífaga — Sabes muy bien que en Hogwarts nadie puede entrar sin que se lo invite… Y no creo que el grandísimo Albus Dumbledore tenga a un grupo de aurores hospedándose allí…

Esta última frase fue acompañada de un fuerte manotazo a la mesa que tenía enfrente. La reacción de los presentes fue, más que susto, terror ante la extraña reacción del ahora, Señor de los Mortífagos.

Giró sobre su propio eje, respiró profundo y continuó diciendo.

— Esta es la última oportunidad que les doy… — Dijo en el tono más tranquilo que su persona pudo encontrar — Si no me traen, aunque sea una mísera pista del paradero del objeto… — Girándose hacia los presentes — Empezarán a rodar cabezas…

En sus orbes grises se podía ver una mezcla de sentimientos, furia y desesperación. El típico gris plata se había transformado en una tormenta a punto de estallar, si no conseguía lo que necesitaba.

Una vez más, con la imagen de prepotencia y superioridad en su rostro, Lucius Malfoy, pegó la vuelta y salió por la puerta. Dejando al resto en ese lugar.

Los mortífagos se empezaron a marchar uno a uno hasta que solo quedaron tres de ellos, Bellatrix Lestrange, su esposo Rodolphus y el licántropo Greyback.

— ¿Cómo se atreve a tratarnos de esa manera…? — Preguntó muy ofendida Bellatrix.

— Creo que el poder se le ha subido a la cabeza y en realidad se cree el Señor Tenebroso… — Dijo su esposo.

— Lo que necesita es que alguien lo baje de su trono, y lo ponga en su lugar nuevamente…— Dijo el licántropo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, dejando ver sus caninos, más prominentes que cualquier otro diente.

— Concuerdo contigo Fenrir… Pero ¿Quién se atrevería a realizar tal hazaña? — Preguntó la mortífaga con una expresión de miedo, al ver sonreír de esa forma al licántropo que estaba a su costado.

— La pregunta no sería quien… Sino quienes… — Aclaró nuevamente el licántropo.

— ¿Estás diciendo que embosquemos a Lucius…? — Preguntó el mortífago.

— No es lo que tenía en mente pero podría funcionar… — Dijo el licántropo con una sonrisa todavía más notoria en sus labios.

— ¡Déjate de rodeos y ve al grano! — Exclamó nerviosa la mortífaga.

— Está bien, les diré lo que he estado pensando… — Dijo el hombre lobo mirando para los costados, cuando se disponía a hablar miró atentamente a la chimenea y dijo — Creo que nos vigilan, será mejor hablar de esto en otro lugar… Síganme…

Tomó un vaso y lo encantó, trasformándolo en un traslador, el cual todos tocaron y con el jalón característico desaparecieron. Después de unos instantes, aparecieron, en lo que, Rodolphus pareció reconocer como la cueva en donde el licántropo se oculta.

— No es lo mejor que hay pero yo lo llamo hogar… — Dijo el licántropo al ver la expresión de asco en el rostro de la mortífaga.

El lugar estaba lleno de toda clase de insectos, era bastante pequeño y una pequeña fogata en medio daba la luz del lugar. A los costados se podía ver unos huesos frescos, señal que el licántropo había salido de caza, y la noche anterior se dio un gran festín.

— Dinos lo que piensas de una vez para poder marcharnos… — Exigió la mortífaga, tomándose del brazo de su esposo.

— Está bien… — Dijo el hombre lobo — He estado pensando en asesinar a Lucius y después tomar su lugar… Ahora eso tiene un pequeño inconveniente… — Se precipitó al ver la expresión de sus co-sectarios.

— Trabajar contigo, y que solo te lleves tú el crédito… No le veo el chiste… — Dijo enojado Rodolphus.

— Por eso decía, ahora que ustedes están involucrados, podríamos compartir el poder los tres, juntos seríamos invencibles, además de tener a dos organizaciones de magos y criaturas oscuras bajo nuestro poder… — Dijo Fenrir, con ánimos de convencerlos — También tendríamos eso que tanto aprecia Lucius y que nadie sabe qué es… Solo que por su preocupación debe ser importante… — Terminó diciendo.

Los esposos se miraron y empezaron a murmurar, cosa que al licántropo le molestó un poco. Al rato se volvieron al hombre lobo.

— Está bien… Aceptamos el trato… Pero recuerda, una sola mala jugada y será tu cabeza la que ruede y no la nuestra… — Terminó el mortífago.

— Está bien… Les doy mi palabra de mortífago que eso no ocurrirá… — Y ofreció su mano para cerrar el trato.

El mortífago la aceptó y continuaron preparando lo que sería su ataque final, su venganza.


	4. De vuelta

**HARRY POTTER Y EL TESORO DEL CIELO**

Capítulo IV: _"De vuelta"_

Pasaron los días y Harry fue trasladado a la enfermería del colegio. Hermione ahora lo pasaba a visitar en cada tiempo libre que tenía, en algunas ocasiones también lo acompañaba Ron.

Madame Pomfrey parecía de lo más tranquila cuando le preguntaban algo sobre el Niño-Que-Vivió. Para ella nada de lo que le ocurrió al chico era grave. Siempre decía que estaba bastante bien y que en cualquier momento despertaría como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Para el resto de sus compañeros de casa y, en especial para Ron y Hermione, Harry estaba bastante mal. Llevaba una semana inconsciente y no daba señales de que despertaría pronto.

El tiempo frío iba empeorando a la par que llegaban los meses festivos. Apenas era mediado de octubre y los alumnos estaban por morir de frío. Todos los días había una tenue llovizna y un viento muy fuerte. Nadie se atrevía a salir del castillo.

Si el clima se calmaba, lo hacía solo por unas horas y al instante comenzaban a aparecer nubarrones negros en el cielo y nuevamente comenzaba a llover.

Una tarde, después de clases de Pociones, que tocaba con los Slytherin, Hermione y Ron fueron nuevamente a la enfermería para ver como seguía su amigo. Como siempre Poppy los recibió de la misma forma. Con la misma expresión de tranquilidad en el rostro.

— ¿No sabe cuanto tiempo estará así? — Preguntó el chico a la enfermera, tratando de contener a su novia entre sus brazos mientras esta soltaba gruesas lágrimas.

— La verdad que no tendría que pasar de hoy para que el señor Potter despierte… — Dijo la enfermera, ofreciendo un pañuelo a la chica que tenía los ojos rojos.

— Ves Herm… Te lo dije, él está bien…trata de calmarte…— le decía el chico a su novia todavía sollozante.

— El señor Potter está en condiciones óptimas, según los últimos estudios que le realicé… Si ocurre algo nuevo se los haré saber… — Dijo la enfermera a modo de mandar a los Gryffindors a su Sala Común.

— ¿Lo promete…? — Preguntó aun entre sollozos la chica de pelos castaños.

— Si señorita Granger… Lo prometo — Dijo la otra haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Como todavía no se marchaban, Poppy alzó su varita y tomó una moneda, dijo un hechizo y se la dio a Hermione.

— Encanté esta moneda para que cuando el señor Potter despierte se active y empiece a emitir unas chispas doradas…— Dijo la enfermera en un tono más que tranquilo.

— Gracias… — Dijo la chica, dio un paso atrás y se marchó, junto con su compañero.

Eran aproximadamente las diez de la noche, Hermione todavía estaba en la Sala Común con un montón de pergaminos sobre una mesa, y una pila de libros sobre una butaca cercana.

Ron por su parte la acompañaba, también estaba en la mesa, solo que él estaba durmiendo sobre su tercer trozo de pergamino.

En eso vio la moneda empezando a desprender las chispas características que le había dicho la enfermera.

— ¡Ron despierta….! — Gritó emocionada la chica mientras saltaba de su butaca y se dirigía corriendo a la entrada de la sala.

— ¿Qué ocurre Herm…? Son las diez y treinta y cinco… Se supone que no debemos estar despiertos a esta hora y mucho menos creando tal alboroto. — Dijo un somnoliento muchacho.

— Es Harry... ¡Harry a despertado…! — Volvió a gritar emocionada la chica, quien tomó del brazo al Gryffindor y lo empezó a arrastrar fuera de la Sala Común.

Bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron las escaleras y unos pasillos antes de llegar a la enfermería se encontraron con un prefecto. De todos los prefectos de Hogwarts se tenían que haber tropezado con Draco Malfoy.

— Sangre-sucia, Comadreja…— Dijo el Slytherin a modo de saludo.

— Sal de nuestro camino… Llevamos prisa… — Dijo Ron tratando de apartar al otro muchacho del camino.

— No tan rápido Comadreja… ¿Saben qué horas son?... diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por estar fuera de sus camas a estas horas y tres puntos menos por tratar de agredir a un prefecto… — Sentenció el rubio.

— Te recuerdo que yo también soy prefecta, Malfoy… — Dijo Hermione mirando con odio a los ojos del Slytherin.

— Lo recuerdo perfectamente, Sangre-sucia… Pero este no es tu horario y tampoco te toca la ronda nocturna… — replicó nuevamente Malfoy —…y nuevamente seis puntos menos para Gryffindor por responder a un prefecto…

— ¡Maldito Slytherin, me las pagarás…!— Dijo Ron abalanzándose contra el rubio como para molerlo a puños.

Antes que llegue sintió que una mano lo tomaba por los hombros y lo detenía.

— No lo provoques… o quieres seguir perdiendo puntos injustamente… — Le reprochó la muchacha.

— Está bien… Esta vez lo dejaré… Pero ya verá cuando lo encuentre por los pasillos y no esté nadie… — Dijo finalmente el muchacho.

— Muy bien Malfoy, si ya no tienes otras objeciones podrías dejarnos pasar… Tenemos que llegar a la enfermería… — Dijo lo más calmada que pudo la chica.

— Creo que esta vez los dejaré pasar…. Agradezcan a Salazar que estoy de buen humor… — Dijo el rubio y se marchó saliendo del camino.

Nuevamente los compañeros empezaron a correr lo poco que le quedaba para llegar a la enfermería y ver si en verdad Harry ya había abierto los ojos.

Cuando llegaron, Hermione abrió la puerta de un golpe y miró en dirección a la cama del moreno. Donde vio a una figura parada al lado de la cama y al joven sentado en ella.

— ¡Harry…! — Exclamó la Gryffindor que empezó a correr, se abalanzó sobre el moreno y lo abrazó fuertemente, hasta casi dejarlo sin aliento.

— Hola Herm… Por lo que veo me extrañaron mucho… ¿Cómo va todo Ron? — Preguntó el chico con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Y te atreves a preguntar… ¡Nosotros tendríamos que preguntar si estás bien…! — Dijo el otro chico a modo de reproche, estrechando su mano con la del chico de ojos verdes.

— Yo estoy muy bien… Lo único que me molesta todavía es la pierna… — Dijo el moreno mirando a sus amigos, ahora un poco más calmados.

— Y le va a seguir doliendo señor Potter… — Sentenció desde el fondo Madame Pomfrey, quien se acercaba con una bandeja llena de pociones y vendajes a la cama.

— ¿Pero se le pasará? Verdad… — Preguntó la chica todavía preocupada por su amigo.

— Si… Solo que no debe hacer movimientos bruscos por un par de días más, y estará como nuevo…— Dijo la enfermera y se giró para mirar a Harry —... Eso significa nada de volar sobre escobas y mucho menos jugar Quidditch, eso es por lo menos por un mes o dos… Depende de su evolución al salir de aquí…

El rostro del moreno mostraba desilusión y sus ojos verdes se tornaban un poco más oscuros. El Quidditch para él era toda su vida, ¿qué emoción tendría el colegio si no fuera por el Quidditch?

Y lo que mas le molestaba y a la vez le afligía era que el primer partido del campeonato por la copa del colegio era contra los Slytherin.

— ¿Está segura que no podrá jugar en un mes?... Yo lo veo muy bien… quizá pueda entrenar en una semana — Replicó el amigo del chico.

— Señor Weasley… Aquí la profesional… ¿Soy yo o lo es usted? — Preguntó ofendida Poppy — Nada de Quidditch en un mes… Y es mi última palabra…— Terminó de decir la enfermera.

— Ahora si me disculpan tengo que cambiar los vendajes a la herida del señor Potter, Les pido que me esperen en el pasillo…— Dijo nuevamente la enfermera.

— No es problema Madame Pomfrey… Ya nos marchamos… — Dijo Hermione, miró a Harry y volvió a decir — Nos veremos mañana… Te vendremos a visitar antes de la primera clase…

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y desapareció por la puerta, Ron solo levantó la mano a modo de despedida y se marchó detrás de su compañera.

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó muy temprano, en una mesita que tenía a un costado de su cama tenía una bandeja con frutas, un tazón de cereales y tostadas para el desayuno.

No perdió tiempo y se cambió el pijama, se colocó el uniforme y se dispuso a comer. A mitad del desayuno apareció la enfermera cargando esta vez solo una pequeña botella que contenía una poción de un color verdusco.

— Buenos días señor Potter… — Saludó cordialmente la enfermera — Creo que hoy tiene mucho apetito, eso está bien… — Dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa en los labios — Esta pócima la debe tomar después del desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena, durante un mínimo de dos semanas…

— Está bien… — Dijo el moreno con un poco de leche cayendo por la barbilla — ¿Alguna otra indicación, Madame Pomfrey? — Preguntó nuevamente

— A parte de lo que le dije ayer… No hay nada más…— Dijo Poppy mirando con reproche al moreno de ojos verdes — Espero no tener que verlo pronto por aquí por desobedecer mis órdenes señor Potter…

— No se preocupe Madame Pomfrey… Le aseguro que no me verá por aquí en lo que queda de clases antes de las vacaciones Navideñas… — Dijo Harry a la enfermera que lo miraba con una mirada de _no creo ni una sola palabra de lo que dices_.

— Está bien… Ahora si quiere puede tomar su primera clase o simplemente pasar a descansar a su Sala Común hasta la hora del almuerzo… Después ya deberá asistir a clases normalmente…

— Gracias Madame Pomfrey…— Dijo el chico levantándose de la cama y tratando de no caer al sentir, después de tanto tiempo, el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus pies.

Le costó un poco acostumbrarse a caminar otra vez, pero después de recorrer casi medio camino al Gran Comedor, ya no sentía ninguna molestia.

En el trayecto pensó si debería ir a clases, justo tuvo que salir un jueves, día en que le tocaba nuevamente clases de Pociones con Snape, y por si fuera poco era clase compartida con los Slytherin. Pensó seriamente hasta que tropezó con algo en el camino que lo echó de cara al suelo.

Escuchó unas risas a sus espaldas y al girar se encontró con un chico blanco, de pelos dorados casi plateados y unos ojos que clavaban su mirada en la del otro.

— Bueno Potter… Esto es solo un adelanto de lo que hoy te espera… — Dijo el chico rubio todavía mirando desafiantemente al moreno.

— ¿Cómo no me lo imaginé?... Malfoy… — Dijo el Gryffindor mirando al otro y sacando su varita lentamente.

— Por supuesto… El príncipe de Slytherin contraataca…— Dijo con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

— Y a esto lo llamo contraataque Gryffindor…_Flipendo…_— Exclamó Harry, el hechizo dio en el rostro del Slytherin, el cual voló unos metros y cayó de espalda al suelo.

En eso llegaron Ron y Hermione, y al contemplar la escena levantaron a Harry y lo ayudaron a continuar su camino hasta las mazmorras. Llegaron un poco tarde a la clase de Pociones, por lo que Snape restó cinco puntos a Gryffindor.

— Tarde nuevamente señorita Granger, señor Weasley… — Dijo el profesor con una mirada furiosa a los chicos — Y que bueno contar con su presencia en mi clase nuevamente señor Potter… — Dijo en un tono sarcástico mal disimulado — Tomen asiento y copien los ingredientes de la poción de hoy…

La clase parecía mas tranquila de lo normal, Harry trabajaba muy concentrado en lo que sería su poción, pero como siempre no le iba muy bien.

En sus apuntes decía, agregar una pizca de raíz de jengibre y dar nueve vueltas y media en sentido contrario al reloj, al terminar agregar un colmillo de serpiente arborícola y dejar hervir dos minutos para obtener una coloración ligeramente amarilla.

Harry hizo todo lo que pedían sus apuntes hasta el momento de hervir, allí se le pasó el tiempo de cocción, y su poción viró a un naranja fuerte.

Esto solo significaba comenzar de nuevo, pero como ya no tenía tiempo, y tampoco tenía todos los ingredientes, tomó un poco, lo puso en la botella, puso su nombre y la dejó sobre el escritorio del profesor antes de marcharse.

Los tres amigos partieron rumbo al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo. Lo que el moreno no previó fue que su reaparición causaría revuelo en la mesa de Gryffindor. Los gemelos Weasley, Luna, Neville, Seamus y algunos compañeros más no lo dejaron comer.

Todo esto ocurría bajo la atenta mirada de cierto Slytherin, al otro lado del Comedor. Su mirada era de odio y de repulsión, porqué todos estaban tan emocionados con su llegada. Él siempre debía ser el centro de atención.

Pero aquello no estaría mucho tiempo así. El Slytherin tomaría el lugar que Potter tenía como centro de atención, y que le correspondía por derecho, por el simple hecho de apellidarse Malfoy. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.


	5. Lo que realmente ocurrió

**HARRY POTTER Y EL TESORO DEL CIELO**

Capítulo V: _"Lo que realmente ocurrió"_

Después de una tarde en clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Harry estaba más que feliz por estar de vuelta a clases. Y más con sus amigos. Ellos siempre fueron los que le contuvieron, los que siempre estuvieron con él, en los buenos y malos momentos.

Esa misma noche a la hora de la cena, llegó una lechuza para Harry, era un mensaje del director, decía lo siguiente:

_Estimado Harry:_

_Te espero en mi despacho después de comer…_

_Atte._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry estaba bastante extrañado por aquella carta, no solo él lo estaba, sus dos amigos no entendían para qué el director quería verlo. Miró en dirección a la mesa de maestros y no lo vio.

No perdió tiempo, comió lo primero que tuvo a su alcance, una pechuga de pollo, que dejó a medio terminar por la intriga que dejó la carta en él, y metió unas galletitas de avena en los bolsillos para el camino, solo por si le daba más hambre.

Subió corriendo hasta el segundo piso, llegó hasta la gárgola que da paso a la escalera en forma de caracol para ingresar al despacho del director. Trató de recordar la contraseña.

— Caramelo de limón… — Dijo con voz potente y clara.

La gárgola se hizo a un lado y dejó al descubierto la escalera, el chico subió lo más rápido que pudo los escalones, llegó ante una puerta, la tocó.

— Pasa Harry… — Dijo el director desde adentro.

Harry abrió la puerta tratando de poner su mejor cara de tranquilidad, la cual, estaba muy mal disimulada ya que fue lo primero que Dumbledore notó.

La habitación seguía como siempre, era una gran y espaciosa habitación circular, en una esquina, sobre una mesa, que poseía una sola pata, estaban los artefactos que cada momento emitían humos de diversos colores, inclusive era el mismo escritorio de siempre, con patas que asemejaban ser garras clavadas sobre la alfombra.

Los retratos de los directores anteriores de Hogwarts dormían plácidamente en sus marcos, en el fondo estaba el, ya gastado y andrajoso, Sombrero Seleccionador y a su costado un hermoso fénix en tonos escarlata y naranja brillante, dormía tranquilo en su perchero con la cabeza entre el ala.

— No te preocupes Harry, nada malo ha pasado… Te he mandado llamar simplemente porque he encontrado algo entre tus pertenencias y quería saber cómo lo conseguiste… — Dijo el director invitándolo a sentarse con un gesto de la mano.

— No le entiendo Profesor... ¿De qué me está hablando? — Preguntó el moreno sin entender lo que el director quería saber.

— Te estoy hablando de esto Harry…— Dijo el director mostrándole un extraño collar de cuentas que sostenía entre sus manos, lo bajó sobre el escritorio que tenía enfrente a él — ¿Cómo llegó esto a tus manos?

Este collar poseía alrededor de noventa y tres esferas de ámbar, cada trece cuentas se encontraba una de un tamaño un poco mayor a las demás, todo esto estaba sostenido por unos hilos de seda púrpura trenzados finamente, y en el lugar del agarre salían cinco coletas de este mismo material.

Harry se quedó mirando el objeto atentamente, nunca antes lo había visto, o por lo menos él no lo recordaba. La verdad que tuvo problemas de memoria después de aquella batalla.

Sólo recordaba haber salido del colegio, entrado al bosque, el ser atacado por los dementores y aquella extraña explosión de poder por parte del, ya muerto, Señor de los Mortífagos. Mas allá de eso no lograba recordar nada.

No recordaba ni siquiera si fue él quien acabó con la existencia de aquél maléfico ser, y mucho menos cómo había llegado hasta la enfermería, no recordaba absolutamente nada.

— Para serle sincero profesor, no sé qué es esto… — Dijo el moreno con tranquilidad — Jamás lo había visto… ¿Y como es eso que estaba entre mis pertenencias? — Preguntó todavía más intrigado.

— Esto lo tenías enroscado en el brazo derecho… Lo sostenías firmemente… Poppy apenas pudo quitártelo de las manos… — Dijo esbozando una sonrisa al recordarlo.

Harry lo miraba todavía con más asombro, ya que él, en su estado inconsciente, se adueñó del objeto. No sabía qué era, y ahora tampoco sabía a quien pertenecía.

— Señor… Le puedo preguntar ¿Qué es este objeto? — Dijo el muchacho mirando al director y con el objeto entre sus manos.

— Esto Harry, es un objeto muy poderoso, muy pocos conocen de su existencia, se lo conoce como "El Tesoro del Cielo" — Dijo el director haciendo una pausa — Es un antiguo collar de cuentas, cada una de ellas encierra el poder de todas las personas, buenas y malas, magos y muggles por igual, que ya perecieron, en alma y esencia mágica.

— ¿Y esto que tiene qué ver conmigo? — Preguntó nuevamente el moreno, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

— Creo que tiene mucho que ver… — Dijo el profesor haciendo una pausa, mirando fijamente al moreno — Este poderoso objeto eleva la magia de quien lo posee a niveles nunca imaginados…

— Y cree que lo utilicé para derrotar a Voldemort… — Dijo el muchacho interrumpiendo al profesor.

— La verdad es que no quiero desmeritar lo que eres… Pero eso parece mi querido amigo…— Terminó diciendo Dumbledore.

— Ya le dije… No sé como esto llegó a mis manos…— Dijo Harry empezando a molestarse.

— Te comprendo Harry… Yo tampoco lo sé… Pero si quieres lo averiguaremos… — Dijo con una expresión de curiosidad el director. En ese momento, quitó de su túnica un delicado objeto de oro, Harry lo reconoció automáticamente.

— ¿Quiere que utilicemos el giratiempo profesor? — Preguntó con asombro el moreno.

— Solo para quitarnos la duda Harry… — Dijo el profesor, nuevamente con un semblante tranquilizador.

Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento, rodeó el escritorio y se colocó a un lado del moreno. Levantó su mano y colocó la fina cadena color oro alrededor del cuello de Harry. Dio un par de vueltas al giratiempo y lo echó a funcionar.

Sintió un leve tirón en el abdomen y todo a su alrededor se empezó a poner borroso. Los cambios que ocurrían a su alrededor eran casi nulos, ya que se encontraban en una habitación cerrada.

Luego de unos instantes todo empezó a detenerse y se encontraron en el mismo salón. Salieron por la puerta, bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron en el pasillo. Miraron a los costados y se dispusieron a bajar y esperar en las afueras del castillo.

— Son las nueve y media Harry… ¿No recuerdas a que hora más o menos saliste corriendo por la puerta? — Preguntó el director que lo acompañaba.

— Lo siento profesor, la verdad es que no miré nada, simplemente salí lo más rápido que pude y…— Alzó la mirada y vio la marca color esmeralda, ondeando en el firmamento.

— Creo que ya nos pasamos… ¿No es así? — Preguntó nuevamente el otro.

— Ahora estoy dentro del bosque, quizás si corriéramos lo veríamos todo… — Dijo el chico con ánimo y, tomando al director por la manga de su túnica, lo arrastró en dirección al sitio.

Harry llevó a Dumbledore hasta el preciso lugar en el que él había estado segundos antes, lo miró detenidamente, y levantó la mirada al cielo.

Negros nubarrones empezaban a cubrir el hermoso cielo estrellado de aquella noche. Se sintió un repentino y brusco descenso de la temperatura ambiental, lo cual indicaba al moreno lo que estaba por ocurrir.

— Por aquí profesor… — Dijo el muchacho rodeando el lugar por el que había pasado, evitando así al grupo de dementores.

Se alejó lo suficiente como para observar bien la escena sin ser detectados, ocurrió tal cual como hace una semana atrás. Los dementores aparecieron de la nada, empezaron a atacarlo y con grandes esfuerzos, convocó su Patronum.

Cuando los fantasmagóricos seres empezaron a desaparecer, Harry comenzó a preocuparse por lo que vendría. Apareció el Señor de los Mortífagos, con sus acólitos, que lo tomaron por los brazos y lo empezaron a arrastrar hasta el lugar de la batalla.

— Sígame profesor, es por aquí donde terminará todo… ¿Creo? — Dijo el moreno con expresión perdida.

— Muchacho, tranquilo, no te apresures a los hechos… — Dijo el director sin quitar los ojos de encima de lo que ocurría enfrente a él — Estoy muy impresionado, hasta el momento, con tu resistencia… — Dijo para finalizar, dando pequeñas palmadas a Harry en la espalda.

A pesar de la escasa iluminación, Dumbledore pudo observar la creciente coloración en las mejillas del muchacho, quien trataba de esconderla, mirando el suelo y agachando la cabeza lo más que podía.

— Está bien, vayamos al siguiente lugar… — Dijo nuevamente el director.

Harry lo guió hasta unos árboles cercanos al claro donde, en unos instantes más, aparecería él con Voldemort. Observó el lugar más adecuado, ya que recordó algunos hechizos que destruyeron todo a su paso.

Y ocurrió lo que debía, apareció el mago tenebroso, y detrás de él, arrastrado el moreno. Empezaron los insultos, luego los hechizos, y unos segundos después, uno de los hechizos explosivos dio justo en el lugar que se encontraban antes de cubrirse mejor.

Harry se percató de lo que ocurría, Voldemort empezó a pronunciar aquel extraño hechizo, después de esto, lanzó el primer ataque, y luego comenzaba lo que él no recordaba.

Se levantó del suelo, ya que estaba caído, y comenzó a pronunciar el mismo hechizo que su oponente pronunció anteriormente. El Harry que observaba lo que ocurría, miró fijamente al director con una cara de _esto yo no lo dije_.

— Se lo juro profesor, yo no conozco ese hechizo…. Ni siquiera entiendo en qué idioma está… — Dijo un poco desesperado el muchacho.

— Está bien Harry… Sigamos observando a ver que sucede… — Dijo el director en un tono tranquilizador.

Vio como el mago oscuro reagrupaba su energía y se la lanzaba, nuevamente, al muchacho que estaba peleando contra él, para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo a Harry y Dumbledore, el ataque rebotó antes de tocar alcanzar su objetivo.

Luego de eso, una energía similar a la que poseía Voldemort en sus manos apareció en las del moreno que luchaba. Estas dos se diferenciaban sólo por el color y por la intensidad de los resplandores.

— ¡Este si será tu final...! — Exclamó una voz proveniente de los labios del Harry que luchaba. En ese momento ambos, Dumbledore y el otro Harry, se percataron de que esa no era su voz.

El muchacho, concentró aún más su energía y se la lanzó al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Dio justo en el estómago y lo atravesó. Cuando el otro caía algo quedó flotando. Harry lo reconoció rápidamente, era el objeto que Dumbledore le había mostrado.

Flotó en dirección al muchacho, el cual lo tomó y se lo puso en el brazo. Nuevamente se oyó la misma voz que decía:

— Esto nunca te perteneció y no volverá a caer en manos equivocadas... El día en que los enemigos se unan por un bien común, me revelaré nuevamente frente a ustedes…— Y diciendo, se desplomó en el suelo.

— Creo que es momento de regresar Harry… — Dijo Dumbledore tomando al moreno por el antebrazo, seguidamente sintió la puntada en el estómago y segundos después se encontraron nuevamente en el despacho.

Antes que el director rodeara totalmente el escritorio y tomara asiento el chico tomó la palabra.

— Señor… Ese que venció a Voldemort, no era yo… — Dijo todavía con la expresión de asombro en su rostro.

— Lo sé Harry… Este ser tenía un aura muy distinta a la tuya… Esa magia era mucho más antigua… No sé si la sentiste bien… — Dijo Dumbledore sentándose al otro lado.

— La verdad que sí la sentí… era la magia más poderosa que jamás había sentido… — Dijo el otro — ¿Sabe usted quien era la persona que luchó al final?

— No tengo idea Harry… Solo sé que era un ser muy antiguo y poderoso… — Dijo el director buscando un pedazo de pergamino en uno de los cajones.

Escribió una corta nota, se levantó, caminó en dirección al fénix y lo despertó, atando a una de sus patas el mensaje. Se acercó un poco más a la cabeza del animal y luego, al alejarse, desapareció en un fogonazo color escarlata.

— Ya te puedes marchar Harry, te volveré a llamar en cuanto tenga mas información… — Dijo el director girando hacia el muchacho.

— Está bien profesor… — Dijo el moreno, quien se levantó y caminó rumbo a la puerta.

— Y Harry… No comentes esto con nadie… Ni con tus amigos… — Dijo para terminar el otro.

— Descuide… No se lo diré a nadie… Buenas Noches… — Dijo el muchacho, quien se marchó y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

En el trayecto hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor pensó en todo lo que vio. No entendía como pudo ocurrir todo eso y no recordar nada. Cuando llegó frente al retrato que daba acceso a su sala, pensó en una buena excusa para dar a sus amigos.

Dijo la contraseña y entró, rogando que nadie esté despierto esperándolo. Estaba totalmente equivocado. En uno de los sillones se encontraban Ron y Hermione, abrazados y totalmente dormidos.

Caminó de puntas para no despertarlos, subió hasta su recamara y se dispuso a dormir. Pensó que mañana estaría mejor y les diría qué ocurrió, sólo si se lo preguntaban.


	6. Día normal en Hogwarts

**HARRY POTTER Y EL TESORO DEL CIELO**

Capítulo VI: _"Día normal en Hogwarts... Dando explicaciones a todos"_

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó más temprano de lo habitual. Tomó sus gafas, que estaban en la mesita que tiene a un costado de su cama, trató de no hacer ruido y se dirigió al baño para asearse.

Cerró la puerta del baño con el mayor cuidado posible y le echó llave. Al estar dentro, giró la llave que daba paso al agua caliente y dejó que cayera al suelo un momento. Caminó hasta la puerta donde se sentó, echando la cabeza atrás.

El moreno no se sentía bien, le preocupaba todavía aquellas imágenes de la noche anterior. Además Dumbledore no le dio tiempo de preguntar siquiera que ocurrió en ese momento.

Su voz nunca sonó así. Harry buscaba en su mente algún recuerdo de lo que ocurrió después de aquella explosión que lo dejó en el suelo, donde según él, quedó inconsciente. Un golpe al otro lado de la puerta lo quitó de sus pensamientos.

Fue en ese momento que se levantó de su puesto y comenzó a tomar su ducha. Estaba muy cansado, ya que no solo esos pensamientos lo mantuvieron despierto, también tuvo unos sueños muy raros relacionados a lo que vio.

Después de unos minutos, cerró la llave del agua, tomó su toalla y se la puso alrededor de su cintura. Se disponía a salir del baño cuando empezó a escuchar las voces de sus compañeros de cuarto.

Empezó a preocuparse, nuevamente, por lo que diría a Ron y Hermione, no pudo pensar en una buena excusa. Él quería contarles lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, pero Dumbledore le hizo prometer que no diría una palabra a nadie.

Tomó lo último que le quedaba de valor en esos momentos y se dispuso a salir al dormitorio. Abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa Ron todavía estaba dormido. Harry no se percató de la hora que su amigo subió a dormir, ya que puso un hechizo de privacidad a su cama.

Caminó tranquilo, llegó hasta el extremo de su cama, metió la cabeza en su baúl para buscar su uniforme. Se lo puso y sin despertar a su amigo, bajó en dirección a la Sala Común. 

Ahí todavía no estaba nadie, así que fue fácil llegar hasta la puerta y salir para encaminarse al Gran Comedor. Al cerrar el retrato una voz comenzó a hablar.

— Buenos días señor Potter… ¿Cómo ha amanecido? — Preguntó de muy buena gana la Dama Gorda desde su retrato.

Harry seguía metido en sus pensamientos, sumado a su cansancio y sueño, lo cual hizo que no hiciera el más mínimo caso al saludo.

— Esto me pasa por querer ser amable… Nunca volveré a hablar más de lo necesario… ¡Nunca! — Gritó la Dama Gorda, despertando con sus gritos a un grupo de magos que estaban en el retrato contiguo.

— Los siento mucho… Es que todavía estoy un poco dormido… — Dijo Harry tratando de excusarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Esta vez la que no respondió fue la dama del retrato. El moreno continuó con su camino, llegó hasta las escaleras y comenzó a bajar. Al llegar a un rellano, a unos pisos del Gran Salón, se encontró con Peeves, que en un descuido, le quitó sus libros de pociones y salió volando escaleras abajo.

El moreno salió corriendo tras él, lo siguió hasta percatarse del lugar en que se encontraba, las mazmorras. Peeves lo seguía incitando a correr, hasta que quitó la varita del bolsillo de su túnica.

— _Accio libros_…— Exclamó con voz potente. Los libros se soltaron del agarre de Peeves y volaron directo en dirección al moreno.

Harry amenazó con lanzarle otro hechizo, pero antes de concretar tal cosa, Peeves siguió su camino, riéndose tan fuerte como podía y diciendo algo que el moreno ya no entendió.

Una vez recuperado, se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar e ir a desayunar. Grande fue su sorpresa, que al girarse cayó de cara al piso. Escuchó reír a alguien detrás.

— Veo que te libraste muy fácilmente de Peeves… — Dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa en los labios por la acción que acabó de cometer.

— Debí imaginármelo… Malfoy… ¿Quién más sino eres tú? — Dijo Harry en tono medio irónico.

— Potter… — Dijo el otro saliendo de el lugar donde se encontraba — No podía perderme la oportunidad de molestarte y verte hacer todo ese espectáculo anterior.

— Cállate malcriado… — Le respondió el chico de cabellos azabache, reponiéndose con todas sus cosas en brazos. En ese momento la sonrisa se borró de los labios del otro chico.

Se acercó más a él con gran habilidad, y antes que Harry pudiera retroceder, lo empujó lo más fuerte que pudo. Como el moreno todavía no estaba del todo equilibrado fue a parar por una de las armaduras que estaban por las paredes.

Esta última se precipitó sobre el moreno, echándolo nuevamente al suelo, lo que provocó que Malfoy riera de vuelta, la peor parte se la llevaron sus piernas.

— ¿Estás loco o que te ocurre Malfoy? — Gimió el muchacho, luego de proferir un grito agudo de dolor.

— Te lo mereces por provocarme… — Respondió el rubio todavía riéndose.

Esta reacción no duró más que segundos, ya que al contemplar mejor al moreno, vio que un pequeño charco de sangre salía de la parte baja de la armadura y por ende de una de sus piernas.

— ¡Esto lo sabrá Snape…! — Dijo en tono de burla Peeves, quien volvió simplemente para ver pelear a los muchachos. Tan pronto terminó de decir esto, desapareció.

— Lindo lío en el que nos metiste Malfoy… — Dijo Harry reponiéndose y tomando su varita.

— ¿Nos metiste?... ¿Crees que Snape me castigará a mí?... Tú me hiciste hacer esto… — Dijo el rubio con voz fanfarrona.

— ¿Acaso no fuiste tú el que comenzó todo esto… Draco? — Preguntó una lúgubre voz detrás del último.

— Profesor Snape… Señor… — Dijo nuevamente el muchacho tratando de salvarse el pellejo.

— Silencio… — Le interrumpió el profesor de pociones — Ahora acompañe al señor Potter hasta la enfermería… No sé como lo llevará… Si es necesario cárguelo en brazos… — Espetó un muy enojado profesor de pociones.

Draco tomó a Harry por uno de los brazos y le ayudó a terminar de ponerse en pie. Luego pasó uno de los brazos del moreno por detrás de su cuello y lo empezó a arrastrar hasta la enfermería.

— Y cuando regreses limpiarás todo el caos que creaste…. — Exclamó nuevamente Snape mientras los muchachos se marchaban.

— Ves lo que consigues niño malcriado… — Se mofó el moreno.

— Cállate Potter… Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si no fuera por tu culpa…— Sentenció el otro.

— ¿Mi culpa…¡Si tú comenzaste con esto…! — Le reclamó nuevamente el Gryffindor — Y además… ¿Qué hacías espiándome?

— ¿Espiándote…¿Yo…? Ya quisieras Potter, pero no estoy tan desesperado como para salir corriendo detrás de ti… — Argumentó el rubio.

— ¿Y entonces que hacías aquí? — Preguntó algo curioso Harry y cerrando un poco los ojos a causa del dolor que le producía aquel golpe.

— Sería mejor que yo te pregunte a ti que hacías por aquí… Te recuerdo que estás en las mazmorras… A unos pasos de la Sala Común de Slytherin… — Volvió a replicar el otro chico — Así que tú estas en mí territorio.

— ¿Acaso no viste lo que ocurrió? — Le dijo el chico tratando de defenderse — Peeves robó mis libros y lo estaba persiguiendo… Y al terminar con él me topé contigo.

Con toda esta charla ya habían subido tres pisos y estaban a solo un corredor de la enfermería. Nunca, ninguno de los muchachos, hubiera pensado en tener este tipo de charla, ellos ni siquiera podían hablar civilizadamente.

Un pequeño rastro de gotitas del líquido vital del moreno escurría por su pantalón y manchaba el suelo perfectamente limpio. Por el lugar se encontraban algunos alumnos de primero y segundo, que a más de mirarlos, no le hacía mayor caso ya que no les eran conocidos, y pensaban que no era nada más allá de una herida.

— Creo que ya puedes solo Potter… Solo queda un pasillo por recorrer para que llegues… — Espetó el rubio.

— Está bien… Además tienes que ir a cumplir con tu castigo… ¡Lo que daría por ver al Príncipe de Slytherin trapeando pisos…! — Volvió a mofarse el otro todavía con un poco de dolor solo visible en la expresión de su rostro.

En eso, y sin previo aviso, Draco soltó el brazo por el que sostenía a Harry, el cual, inevitablemente, cayó de cara al suelo.

— ¡No te vuelvas a burlar de mi Potter…! — Dijo con tono medio nervioso el rubio.

— Está bien Malfoy, prometo que no divulgare por todo el colegio que vas a trapear los pisos de las mazmorras… — Volvió a decir el otro con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, y elevando un poco la voz para que un par de estudiantes que pasaban por ahí lo oyeran. 

— ¡Me las pagarás…! — Replicó el otro lanzándose sobre el moreno con la varita en mano.

— No se atreva a mover un solo dedo señor Malfoy… — Dijo la enfermera con su varita en mano — De esto se enterará su jefe de Casa…

Y sin más se acercó a los dos muchachos y los ayudó a levantarse, a pesar que Draco no aceptó su ayuda. Harry aceptó sin réplica, tratando, inútilmente, esconder su herida, que en esos momentos le dolía más que nunca.

— Veo que usted no puede cumplir su promesa señor Potter… — Afirmó la enfermera al ver la marca de sangre en los pantalones del chico.

— Esta vez no fue por mi imprudencia… — Se excusó — Fue por culpa de este malcriado… — Dijo lanzando una mirada de fingida furia al Slytherin.

— Así que ustedes tratan de matarse y yo tengo que curarlos… Muy buena filosofía… — Argumentó la enfermera mirando primeramente al moreno y luego al chico rubio.

Se acercó más al moreno para observar mejor la herida, no era tan profunda, ya que solo se habría abierto la herida anterior. El golpe de la armadura hizo que la vieja herida, a medio cicatrizar, se vuelva a abrir y el golpe rompió el fémur del moreno.

— Creo que volverá a pasar el día en la enfermería señor Potter… O por lo menos esta mañana… Depende de su evolución… — Sentenció finalmente Poppy.

Se puso de pie y alzó a Harry de la misma forma, que segundos antes, lo tenía sujeto. Lo arrastro hasta las puertas de la enfermería y se giró para ver a Draco, y con un gesto de mano, le dio a entender que Snape lo sabría.

Y así fue, ni bien llegó a las mazmorras, el profesor de pociones lo esperaba en el último escalón. No tenía cara de mucho humor, y en el fondo, el rubio sabía que se olvidaría que es su padrino y le daría un castigo que nunca olvidaría.

— Acaso eres estúpido o simplemente te gusta meterte en problemas… — Le gritó ni bien vio a Draco bajar por el último escalón.

— Lo siento padrino… — Se encogió de hombros con esta respuesta — Es solo que me siguió buscando y yo no iba a… 

— Está bien… Suficientes excusas por hoy… — Lo interrumpió Snape con un tono un poco más calmado — Creo que tienes algo que hacer Draco… Y lo harás sin magia… Así que… ¡Entrégame tu varita!

— ¿Sin magia profesor…? — Dijo con cara de disgusto.

— Y como si eso fuera poco… Por tu reincidencia en esa falta… Acompañarás al Gryffindor por todo este día… Serás su sombra… — Explicó a un Draco muy sorprendido por la respuesta.

— Pero padrino… — Intentó replicarlo.

— Silencio que todavía no termino… Como ya te dije estarás todo este día con él… — Hizo una pausa para tomar aire — Solo cuando sea hora del almuerzo o de la cena, ocuparás tu lugar en la mesa de Slytherin… A ver si con esto aprenden a llevarse bien…

Draco se quedó mirando al profesor Snape, como si no lo conociera. ¿Por qué su padrino querría que pase todo un día con su peor enemigo? Tendría que averiguar qué ocurría, no podía o no quería reconocer que esa idea venía de su Jefe de Casa.

— Y para que te enteres de una vez por todas… Fue idea de Madame Pomfrey… — Se adelantó a la pregunta del chico — Ella se comunicó con Dumbledore y él aceptó la idea, luego solo me la comunicó a mí.

En estos casos el hecho que tu profesor sepa Legeremancia no era de mucha ayuda. Y el profesor Snape dominaba dicha arte. 

— Empieza a moverte Draco… Y entrégame tu varita… — Terminó diciendo Snape, extendiendo ligeramente su mano derecha para agarra la varita que el chico le estaba pasando en esos instantes.

Tardó muy poco en limpiar aquel lugar, ya que con un poco de convencimiento y algunas amenazas, logró que unos estudiantes de segundo año de su casa, hiciesen casi todo su trabajo.

Al terminar se presentó ante Snape, el cual le volvió a recalcar la segunda parte del castigo, pasar todo este día con su peor enemigo, Harry Potter.

Subió las escaleras lo más lento que sus pies le permitían, como rogando al tiempo que pasara más rápido de lo normal, para así terminar por fín con este día. Al llegar a las puertas de la enfermería, dudó antes de tocar y pasar.

— Mira a quien tenemos por aquí… Señor Potter creo que ya viene la visita de la cual le había comentado… — Dijo amablemente Poppy.

— No… No puede ser… — Dijo el moreno sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos.

— Ohhh… Cállate Potter… ¿Acaso crees que yo me emocioné cuando me enteré de la noticia? — Explicó el rubio y se giró a mirar a la enfermera, que los miraba desde lejos — Si hay alguien a quien agradecer esto, es a Madame Pomfrey…

— Creo que ya se lo han comentado señor Malfoy…. Bueno, espero que disfruten de su día… Si me necesitan estaré en la sala de al lado… — Terminó diciendo la enfermera y se marchó.

Los primeros minutos nada ocurrió. Draco se acostó en una de las camas que estaba a la izquierda de la del moreno, miraba fijamente el techo y no decía ni una palabra. Harry estaba acostado con una gruesa venda en la pierna y miraba atentamente al otro chico.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, esa tranquila y pacífica escena, fue asaltada por unos jóvenes que entraban con todo a la enfermería, casi quitando la puerta de su lugar al momento de abrirlas.

Eran Ron y Hermione, ambos con una expresión de preocupación en sus rostros. Cuando Ron vio a su compañero acostado y a unas dos camas antes a Draco Malfoy, casi instintivamente se abalanzó sobre él.

— Maldito Slytherin… ¿Qué le hiciste a mi amigo? — Preguntó casi gritando y tomando por el cuello a un Draco que estaba despertándose, ya que en toda esa calma y como era tan temprano, decidió volverse a dormir. 

El rubio tanteó su varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón, no recordaba que esa misma mañana, un poco más temprano, Snape se la había quitado. Forcejeó tanto como pudo y en una de esas vueltas cayeron al suelo.

El muchacho de cabellos rojizos cayó primero golpeándose la cabeza, mientras que el otro chico cayó sobre él. Este golpe provocó que suelte el agarre y lleve sus manos a la parte golpeada. El Slytherin no perdió tiempo y se alejó instintivamente del chico. Ron gritó de dolor y Hermione fue a quitarlo de ahí antes de que saliera más golpeado. 

Ante todo ese griterío y posterior golpe, Madame Pomfrey regresó corriendo del salón contiguo donde se encontraba. Tenía su varita en mano, dispuesta a lanzar algún hechizo, si fuera necesario, para separar a los jóvenes, que ella pensaba, nuevamente se estaban moliendo a golpes.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? — Preguntó indignada la enfermera.

— Es este estúpido Gryffindor… — Señalando desde un costado de su cama a Ron, que estaba tirado al otro lado del salón — Entró a la enfermería y se lanzó sobre mí como si fuera alguna especie de fugitivo de Azkaban — Argumentó el chico con cara de rabia.

— Señor Weasley, Señorita Granger… ¿Qué hacen ustedes por aquí? — Dijo fijando la mirada en ambos jovencitos. 

— Lo sentimos Madame Pomfrey, pero es que cuando desperté y fui a ver a Harry ya no estaba… Así que decidimos buscarlo y el primer lugar que se me ocurrió fue la enfermería… — Argumentó a su favor Hermione.

— Creo que conoce lo suficiente a su amigo señorita… — Replicó con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios la enfermera — Pero no se preocupe… No es nada grave, solo les pido que no vuelvan por aquí hasta que el señor Potter y el señor Malfoy sean dados de alta… — Y antes que la chica pudiera decir algo, agregó — Son órdenes del director…

— ¿Dados de alta…? — Preguntó la chica con el ceño fruncido y mirando atentamente a Harry.

Su amigo simplemente le hizo una seña, que la chica de cabellos castaños entendió como un _"después te lo cuento"._

Al no tener otra posibilidad, Hermione y Ron, quien se estaba poniendo de pie, se despidieron con un gesto de Harry y dieron media vuelta para volver a salir.

Después de aquel pequeño incidente, no ocurrió nada interesante en toda la mañana. Madame Pomfrey, al ver a los dos muchachos tan aburridos, les apareció un tablero de ajedrez mágico para que se entretengan.

El Slytherin jamás hubiera imaginado que el moreno entendiera el juego tan bien, incluso en una de las partidas, fue el segundo quien salió victorioso.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y en ambas mesitas, cercanas a sus respectivas camas, aparecieron unas bandejas cargadas con comida. Ambos se acercaron a ella y almorzaron en silencio.

Luego volvió a entrar Madame Pomfrey para dar de alta a Harry y por ende, a su nuevo amigo, compañero y sombra por un día, Draco Malfoy. Ni bien salieron, empezaron a caminar rumbo a las mazmorras. Como era jueves, tenían toda la tarde clases combinadas de Pociones.

Draco pensó que este castigo no iba tan mal, ya que el moreno no cruzaba palabras con él, y el otro tampoco lo hacía, y no sería el Slytherin quién entablase una conversación.

Al entrar a la clase, todos quedaron en silencio, ya que era bastante extraño ver a ese par juntos, y lo que era más extraño, sin que discutiesen. Harry se disponía a sentarse en su lugar habitual y Draco se movía al lado contrario.

— Un momento Potter, Malfoy… Hoy este será su lugar… — Dijo el profesor señalando un banco reservado en el frente del salón.

Ambos muchachos con una expresión de disgusto y odio, perfectamente caracterizada por el rubio, se dirigieron a ese lugar que el profesor les había reservado.

— Hoy, como creo que ya se dieron cuenta, es una ocasión muy especial, así que trabajaremos en pares… Prepararemos una poción bastante complicada. — Comenzó a explicar el profesor.

A lo largo de toda la clase, los demás compañeros no dejaban de acosarlos con la mirada. Todo parecía ir muy bien, ya que el Slytherin amaba la clase de Pociones y lo que le dieran para preparar él lo iba a hacer.

Esto también significaba, que por primera vez, Harry tendría una nota lo suficientemente buena en clase de pociones, ya que lo que preparaban, lo tenían que entregar como grupo.

Al finalizar la clase, Draco pensó que por fin se libraría del estúpido Gryffindor, pero no fue así, ya que el profesor Snape lo hizo caminar con el otro hasta la entrada del Gran Salón, y recién ahí, podrían dirigirse, cada uno, a su respectiva mesa.

La expresión y el silencio de los presentes bastaron para que, en Harry, apareciera una leve coloración roja en sus mejillas. Draco al observar esta reacción, empezó a reír, no entendía muy bien por qué, pero le parecía muy cómico el ver así al moreno.

Una vez que ambos llegaron a sus mesas, todos volvieron a sus asuntos. En ambas mesas, la de Gryffindor y la de Slytherin, empezaron los cuestionamientos. Harry empezó a contar a sus amigos todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, mientras que Draco se limitó a decir que fue un castigo que tenía que cumplir.

Una vez acabada la cena, todos se dirigían a sus respectivas Salas Comunes. Cuando Harry empezaba a subir las escaleras, Hermione se atrevió a decir.

— Creo que todavía tenemos una charla pendiente… — Inquirió la chica, mirando a Harry antes de llegar a la Sala Común.

— _Caput draconis_ — Dijo Ron con voz firme y el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió para darles paso, Mirando fijamente al moreno, todavía se podía ver el enojo en sus ojos por su comportamiento de ese día.

— Está bien… Pregúntenme y les contaré lo que ocurrió… Solo si está dentro de mis posibilidades… — Dijo Harry en tono mas serio de lo normal.

— ¿Qué ocurrió ayer en el despacho de Dumbledore? — Preguntó la chica, frunciendo el ceño por la última frase del moreno.

— Solo me mandó llamar para saber cómo me encontraba y preguntarme algunas cosas sobre la batalla que tuve contra Voldemort… — Respondió el chico para luego quedarse callado nuevamente.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Harry? — Preguntó angustiado Ron, conocía muy bien a su amigo como para notar cualquier cambio en su actitud.

— Nada, es que… — Dijo dudando y mirando el suelo — No les quiero mentir… Dumbledore me pidió que no comente con nadie lo que ocurrió en su despacho ayer... Por favor, no insistan… — Terminó de decir esto y se dirigió a la escalera que conduce a los dormitorios de los chicos.

— Creo que es cierto Herm… Nunca lo había visto así… Déjalo descansar… — Fue lo último que dijo el chico antes de dar un tierno beso de despedida a su novia y marcharse para su dormitorio.


	7. Complot

**HARRY POTTER Y EL TESORO DEL CIELO**

Capítulo VII: _"Complot"_

Nuevamente en una de las tantas reuniones celebradas por la tarde, por lo menos, unas tres o cuatro veces por semana en el nuevo cuartel de los mortífagos, que era la Mansión Malfoy, el nuevo Señor Oscuro seguía furioso.

— ¿Cómo puede ser posible que no hayan podido encontrar ninguna información sobre el objeto…! –preguntó gritando un poco Lucius Malfoy.

— Perdónenos, mi Señor… –suplicó la voz de una mujer, que estaba de rodillas frente a él, esa mujer era Bellatrix.

— ¿Qué los perdone…¿Cuántas veces escuché lo mismo…¿Cuánto tiempo más voy a tener que soportar sus ineptitudes…? –volvía a preguntar, esta vez en un tono más tranquilo el patriarca de los Malfoy.

— Señor… Es que no sabemos ni por donde empezar a buscar… No nos ha dado ninguna pista de lo que es ese tan misterioso objeto… –dijo algo tímido, el mortífago que se encontraba a la derecha de Bella, era su esposo, Rodolphus.

— ¿A caso es necesario que les diga todo para que empiecen a moverse…? –preguntó nuevamente Lucius, tratando de controlar su tono de voz.

— Sería mucho más sencillo de esa manera, mi Lord… –dijo Bellatrix.

— Mí querida Bella… Si es que quería que todos lo investiguen y después me lo traigan… ¿No piensas que ya les habría dado detalles de lo que busco…? — Replicó nuevamente Malfoy. 

— Señor, espero no insultarlo con la pregunta, tampoco es que me quiera entrometer en asuntos que no son de mi incumbencia pero… ¿Podía darnos alguna pista¿Algún indicio de lo que buscamos? –dijo tímidamente el licántropo.

— Está bien… Si es que con esa información me lo van a traer más rápido les voy a contar algo… –hizo una breve pausa y continuó –. Lo que estoy buscando es una especie de collar antiguo…–terminó diciendo el heredero de Voldemort.

— ¿Qué aspecto tiene ese collar? –preguntó Bellatrix alzando un poco la cabeza.

— Es un collar de cuentas de ámbar… Y está trenzado con unos hilos de sedamuy finos color púrpura… –dijo, caminando de un extremo a otro de la sala –. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirles… –terminó antes que alguien más preguntase algo.

— Creo que con eso será más que suficiente mi Señor… –respondió Greyback.

— Muy bien… Los espero el sábado… Y esta vez si no me lo traen, me verán furioso… –terminó diciendo y salió como siempre, dejando a sus seguidores en ese salón.

Todos empezaron a desaparecer, hasta que nuevamente quedaron solos, Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Greyback.

— Es hora de investigar bien qué es esto… –dijo Rodolphus levantándose de la silla en la que se encontraba.

— Creo que a la par que investigamos podríamos resolver un asunto que nos compete a los tres… –sugirió el licántropo.

— ¿Quieres que planeemos el ataque justo ahora? No ves que si traemos la más mínima información sobre ese objeto, Lucius hará que nuestras cabezas rueden frente a todos… –le reclamó la mortífaga.

— Nada nos pasará si es que lo hacemos antes del sábado… O incluso si lo hacemos el sábado… –volvió a argumentar el licántropo –. ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos por mayoría? — Terminó diciendo.

— Los que estén a favor de buscar la información y postergar el ataque levanten su mano… Ahora… –dijo Bellatrix a la par que levantaba su mano derecha. Nadie más lo hizo.

— Creo que la mayoría ha hablado… –dijo el licántropo con una sonrisa en los labios, siempre que hacía eso, Bellatrix retrocedía al ver sus afilados colmillos.

— Querido… ¿Por qué no me apoyaste…?... Corremos serios riesgos si no hacemos lo que nos ha pedido el… –antes de terminar la frase, fue interrumpida por su esposo.

— No te atrevas a llamarlo Señor o Lord… –dijo en un tono enojado –. Estoy harto de todo este circo formado desde la muerte de nuestro verdadero Señor… Es por eso que voté en tu contra…

— Comprendo tus intenciones querido… ¿Pero no te parece un poco apresurado…? –preguntó Bellatrix.

— Yo creo que ya es tiempo… Lo lograremos y luego tú ya no serás una simple mortífaga… Serás la mortífaga más importante de todas… Estarás al mando… –de dijo el licántropo esperando que aquellas palabras entren en el subconsciente de la mujer para convencerla.

— Creo que es un buen punto… –respondió en un tono pensativo, ya que su mente viajaba por imágenes que había formado. Ella estaba al frente de toda la organización y dominaba todo lo que se movía.

— ¿Entonces estás con nosotros? –volvió a preguntar el licántropo, esta vez con el apoyo de Rodolphus, quien abrazaba a Bella, la cual todavía no volvía del todo en sí de su mágico sueño.

— Si… –dijo lo bastante convencida de si misma –. Creo que lo podemos planear ahora y si es posible atacar el viernes por la noche… Ahora que recuerdo… –hizo una pausa algo pensativa –. Narcissa deja la mansión hoy mismo… Quedó en ir de compras con su madre a Paris… Y como estarás por allá un buen tiempo se quedará en la mansión que está en la Campiña…

— Excelente… Creo que ya tenemos el día… Ahora el lugar donde lo atacaríamos sería el problema… –pensó en voz alta el licántropo.

— Creo que podríamos atacarlo aquí… Esta mansión tiene hechizos de protección muy fuertes y antiguos… Nadie puede entrar o salir de aquí solo por que se le antoje… –agregó el mortífago. 

— Creo que hemos dado en el blanco… –dijo Bella en un tono más para sí que para el resto –. Podríamos entrar con la excusa de que traemos información sobre el collar que nos pidió… Una vez adentro volverá a poner los escudos… Deberá ser sumamente cauteloso ya que es algo tan preciado para él y…

— Y no podrá quitar lo escudos lo suficientemente rápido como para que pueda escapar… –completó la frase de su esposa Rodolphus.

— Ven lo que podemos hacer… Seremos grandes… Todos temerán a la Triada… –agregó el licántropo con su típica sonrisa, pero esta vez Bella no dio mayor importancia a aquel gesto.

— ¿Triada…¿Qué se supone que es eso…? –preguntó un poco confuso el mortífago.

— Ya que vamos a terminar con esto de una vez por todas… Y vamos a ser tres los que comandemos ahora este ejército… Pensé que podríamos cambiar todo… Incluso el nombre bajo el cual estuvimos tanto tiempo… –explicó Greyback a la pareja de mortífagos que lo miraban atentamente.

— Hay veces que me sorprende tu manera de pensar Fenrir… –dijo un poco asombrado el mortífago.

— Tienes razón… Acabo de descubrir que tenemos a un gran aliado de nuestro lado… –sentenció la otra.

— Bueno, basta de halagos y volvamos a lo que nos compete… ¿Ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos para el ataque?... –volvió a preguntar el licántropo.

— Yo creo que sí… –dijo Bellatrix –. Solo nos queda confirmar si es que Narcissa saldrá del país hoy o mañana a la mañana… No me gustaría matar a mi hermana…

— Deja de lado a tus parientes… No te preocupes por ellos…–respondió el hombre lobo – Si no quiere que la lastimemos vendrá con nosotros…

— Bueno, dejemos de pensar lo peor… Y luego de que regrese de su viaje le inventaré una historia para que se quede conmigo… –pensó nuevamente en voz alta la mortífaga.

— Será mejor que ultimemos detalles en otro sitio…Vuelvo a tener la sensación que nos vigilan… –terminó de decir Greyback –. Hablaremos luego…– Al decir todo esto se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y se marchó. Los otros dos mortífagos lo imitaron, solo que estos decidieron desaparecerse.

Eso tenía algo de cierto, se podían percibir algunas pisadas y una especie de susurros al otro lado de la puerta, seguramente eran algunos mortífagos de rangos inferiores o simplemente los elfos domésticos de la mansión. Cualquiera sea la explicación para esos ruidos, no podían arriesgarse con nada. 

Esa misma noche, Bellatrix se volvió a presentar en la mansión. No vestía su típica túnica de seda negra, para la ocasión vestía una túnica de un color verde pantano, mucho más trabajada y delicada que la otra.

Llevaba unos detalles con cinta negra muy fina a la altura de la cintura; en la zona del pecho un delicado prendedor en forma de serpiente, solo que éste era de plata en vez de oro.

Se acercó a la doble puerta de roble y llamó a la puerta. Uno de los elfos domésticos de la mansión abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar hasta el salón donde la familia recibía a sus invitados más distinguidos y a la familia cercana. 

— Llama a tu ama, elfo inútil…–­demandó la mortífaga. 

El elfo hizo una reverencia frente a ella y desapareció. Volvió a aparecer segundos después y dijo.

— La señora ya viene… –y volvió a desaparecer.

Bellatrix quedó sola en la sala unos segundos, los suficientes como para contemplar ciertos detalles. Esta habitación era muy diferente a la que estaban acostumbrada a ingresar para las reuniones.

Una sala muy cálida. Tenía varios ventanales con hermosos mosaicos, si uno se acercaba lo suficiente podía ver el igualmente bello jardín exterior. La habitación tenía una forma rectangular, las paredes estaban pintadas en una gama de marrones en tonalidad pastel.

Esta a diferencia de la otra sala, estaba bien iluminada, del centro del cielo raso caía una hermosa araña con caireles translúcidos, que se asemejaban a diamantes. En las paredes, cada medio metro aproximadamente, se encontraba una pequeña lámpara. Entre lámpara y lámpara se podían observar los cuadros, la gran mayoría de ellos eran paisajes.

En una de las esquinas estaba un living bastante elegante color chocolate y, no muy lejos de allí, estaba la chimenea con el fuego ardiendo en ella, ya que el clima empezaba a enfriarse.

Frente al sofá, también había una mesa ratona, con las patas de madera de olmo lustradas y un gran vidrio esmerilado daba el toque final. Bellatrix pasó hasta el sofá y se sentó.

Automáticamente, sobre la mesita, apareció una bandeja cargada con todo tipo de masitas dulces, y una tetera blanca de porcelana. También aparecieron dos tazas del mismo material que la tetera. En ese instante apareció Narcissa, parecía algo apurada.

— Bella… ¡Qué bueno verte por aquí!... ¿A qué debo el honor de tu presencia? –saludó a su hermana.

— Narcissa… Sólo venía a ver como estaba mi hermana… ¿O a caso ya ni eso puedo hacer…? –preguntó con una leve mueca que hizo pasar por una sonrisa.

— Claro que puedes venir cuando quieras… Sabes que esta también es tu casa… –al terminar de decir esto se sentó en un extremo del sofá e invitó a su hermana a hacer lo mismo.

— Como ya te dije… Vine a verte y también para preguntarte algo… Más bien es una petición… –dijo encogiéndose en hombros.

— Pídeme lo que quieras… Si está dentro de mis posibilidades lo cumpliré… –respondió Narcissa con una sonrisa en los labios y con algo de intriga reflejada en su rostro.

— Está bien… Me enteré que ibas a París a visitar a tu madre…Y me preguntaba si… ¿Podrías traerme una hermosa túnica de gala que vi en una de las tiendas en el callejón mágico francés…? –preguntó lo primero que se le ocurrió solo para ver su reacción y planear mejor su próxima pregunta.

— Era solo eso Bella… No te preocupes, te la traeré… –hizo una pausa para tomar un poco del té que tenían en frente y que la otra no había tocado todavía –. ¿Tienes alguna foto o si me la podrías describir…?

— Oh… Claro… Déjame invocarla… –al decir esto quitó su varita, hizo un extraño movimiento en el aire y apareció un pedazo de pergamino con la figura de la túnica, y se lo pasó a Narcissa.

— ¿Y para cuando la necesitas? –preguntó esta vez Narcissa.

— No tengo apuros… Es para utilizarla en la cena de Navidad… Y como no tendré tiempo para ir y tú vas… Pensé en pedírtela como favor... –argumentó Bellatrix.

— Está mucho mejor… Ya que pensaba quedarme un tiempo por allá y volver unos días antes de las fiestas.

— No te apresures solo por mí hermana... –mirando a al enorme reloj que se encontraba sobre la chimenea se levantó –. Ya me tengo que ir... Rodolphus me espera para salir a cenar...

— No te preocupes... Veré si lo encuentro... –dijo la otra levantándose también y acompañando a su hermana hasta la puerta –. Nos vemos –se despidió.

Al salir de los terrenos de la mansión desapareció y apareció muy lejos de allí. El lugar donde volvió a aparecer era la cueva que utilizaba el licántropo como casa. En ese lugar lo esperaba también su esposo.

— Querida… –saludó Rodolphus –. ¿Lograste averiguar algo? –preguntó intrigado.

— Ya está todo arreglado… –dicho esto empezó a reír.

De hecho, los tres empezaron a reír, ya estaba todo planeado, la noche siguiente sería consumado el ataque, la única incógnita pendiente, podría ser la más importante, era si alguien los podría detener.


	8. La segunda caída

**HARRY POTTER Y EL TESORO DEL CIELO**

Capítulo VIII: _"La segunda caída"_

A la mañana siguiente, todo parecía estar muy bien por la mansión. Era muy temprano y Narcissa ya se había despertado para asearse y desayunar. Debía estar para las siete y media en le Ministerio de magia Inglés para su traslado a su corresponsal en Francia.

La elfina ya había hecho sus maletas mientras su ama se preparaba, Lucius todavía dormitaba y daba vueltas en la cama. A las siete de la mañana se presentó en el comedor, vio a su esposa ya desayunando.

— Buenos días, querido… –dijo ella y dio un beso a su esposo.

— Buenos días… –contestó –. ¿Para qué hora debes estar en el Ministerio? –preguntó.

— Para las siete treinta… –dijo –. Y creo que se nos está haciendo tarde… Ya casi son las siete quince… –terminó diciendo, con tono de preocupación.

— No te preocupes, querida… –contestó Lucius en tono sereno–. Recuerda que Shacklebolt es mi conocido y nos hará pasar sin problemas… –y continuó desayunando.

— Bueno, querido… Creo que debemos marcharnos ya… –dijo Narcissa, mirando el antiguo reloj de péndulo y levantándose inmediatamente…–. ¡Son casi las siete treinta….!

Prácticamente arrastró a Lucius por el comedor hasta llegar frente a la chimenea de la sala que estaba conectada a la Red Floo. Una vez ahí, entró primero Narcissa y al tirar los polvos una llamarada verde la hizo desaparecer, Lucius imitó lo que hizo su esposa.

Todavía no quitaba los dos pies de la chimenea del Ministerio, cuando sintió un tirón, era su esposa apurándolo para llegar al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, donde le debían dar la Visa para que pueda utilizar el traslador.

Este departamento se encuentra en la quinta planta del Ministerio. Antes de llegar a los elevadores debían pasar todo el atrio. Éste estaba repleto de gente, magos que trabajaban ahí o simplemente los que iban a buscar información.

Narcissa casi entró en un colapso nervioso cuando después de pasar por todo ese terreno. Los ascensores estaban más que llenos y de los veinte que hay, solo funcionan para el público en general quince, los restantes eran utilizados por los aurores para trasportar a unos prisioneros de Azkaban, que debían ser juzgados esa mañana.

Una vez que entraron a uno de los elevadores y que llegaron a la quinta planta, buscaron la oficina del inspector que los atendería. Una vez que lo encontraron les dio el pasaporte y les comentó que el traslador todavía no subía, que si estaban apurados tenían que subir una planta más hasta el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos y una vez ahí buscar la Oficina de Trasladores.

Nuevamente salieron al montón de magos que corría de un lado para el otro. Esta vez Lucius utilizó un poco de intimidación para llegar más rápido a los levadores. Llegaron a la sexta planta y se encontraron con un extenso pasillo y varias puertas, todas con un pequeño cartel dorado en la parte superior.

Empezaron a mirar los carteles, Lucius los de la derecha y Narcissa los de la izquierda, hasta que después de unos minutos la rubia dijo.

— Aquí es… –y de un manotazo abrió la puerta. Lucius la alcanzó.

Preguntó por su traslador a un mago bajito, con el cabello lleno de canas y ojos azules, los cuales estaban cubiertos con un grueso anteojo, de un marco color caoba.

— Déjeme buscarlo… –fue lo último que dijo este mago antes de desaparecer detrás de una puerta. Al poco tiempo volvió con algo parecido a un prendedor en sus manos.

— ¿Es ese mi traslador…? –preguntó ya algo nerviosa Narcissa.

— Narcissa Malfoy Black… Destino: Ministerio de Magia Francés… Motivo: Visita corta… Tiempo de estadía: Aproximadamente unos quince días… –leyó un pequeño pergamino que estaba anexo al prendedor –. ¿Es usted señora?

— Si soy yo… Aquí están mis papeles… –respondió pasando los papeles que tenía en las manos. El otro mago los miró, asintió con la cabeza y entregó el prendedor a Narcissa.

— Creo que está todo bien… Ajusté nuevamente la hora que debía activarse… –hizo un pausa mirando el prendedor y continuó –. La trasportará en unos cinco minutos…

— Gracias, querido… –dijo mirando a su esposo –. Nos vemos en dos semanas… Cuídate y cuida a Draco… –al terminar de decir esto dio un beso de despedida a Lucius, se alejó y unos segundos después desapareció.

Lucius giró sobre sus hombros, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación sin mirar siquiera al mago que anteriormente lo había atendido. Salió al ahora desierto corredor de la sexta planta. 

Se dirigió a uno de los elevadores, ahora ya menos colapsado, y subió hasta el atrio, lo atravesó con el andar digno de un rey, sin mirar a los costados y sin atender a las personas que caminaban en frente, si las había, simplemente las apartaba y seguía su camino.

Llegó hasta una de las chimeneas de salida, entró en ella y pronunció con voz clara y potente.

— Mansión Malfoy… –y una llama de color verde lo transportó hasta el lugar.

Al salir se sacudió el hollín y el polvo de su elegante túnica. Se encontraba en la misma sala donde la noche anterior Narcissa y Bellatrix se habían hablado.

Salió de la sala y subió por la escalera de mármol blanco hasta su habitación, donde pretendía descansar de cualquier molestia ya que era muy temprano y nadie se atrevería a molestarlo.

Llegó al piso siguiente, allí había dos pasillos, uno hacia la izquierda y otro a la derecha, él tomó el de la derecha, este lugar tenía una alfombra de un color azul noche, caminó y abrió la segunda puerta que se encontraba a su izquierda.

Entró a una habitación circular, finamente decorada con algunos muebles de roble, cerca de un ventanal, que daba directo a un balcón, allí se apreciaba una hermosa cama, en cada extremo, cuatro postes tallados y torneados.

Del extremo superior de ellos colgaban unos doseles color crema, el tejido del que estaban hechos era muy fino y traslúcido, la más mínima corriente de aire hacía que estos ondearan. 

En la cama había unos diez almohadones, todos eran de la gama de los marrones tonos chocolate para combinar con los doseles. Incluso las finas sábanas eran de un color marrón caoba. 

En la habitación no podía faltar una chimenea, la cual se encendía al sentir la presencia de alguno de sus ocupantes, y se apagaba cuando estos salían. A un costado, se encontraba una puerta un poco más chica que la principal que conducía al baño privado.

Lucius entró en la habitación y se lanzó en la cama. El resto del día pasó tranquilo, nuevamente se quedó dormido. Soñó todo lo que él había hecho para obtener el Tesoro, que ahora pensaba, su Señor ya muerto había desperdiciado.

Se despertó cerca del medio día, no bajo a comer, hizo que uno de los elfos le trajera una bandeja de comida a su alcoba, mientras tomaba una ducha. Al salir, estaba cubierto con su bata color grisáceo.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y empezó a comer. Al terminar se vistió y bajó a su estudio. Unas horas después, un 'plop' lo quitó de sus quehaceres. Uno de los elfos se apareció frente a él e hizo una reverencia como saludo.

— Mi Señor… La Señora Bellatrix, el señor Rodolphus y el señor Greyback lo han venido a ver… –hizo una pausa para volver a hacer una reverencia –. Dicen que tienen información de algo que a usted le interesará…

— Está bien… Puedes marcharte… –contestó el otro. Al terminar de decir esto el elfo desapareció nuevamente.

Lucius se levantó de su lugar detrás del escritorio, caminó hasta las enormes puertas y salió al recibidor. Allí lo esperaban los tres mortífagos.

— ¿A qué debo el que vengan a verme…? –preguntó el dueño de casa.

— Mi Señor… –contestó Bellatrix e hizo una pequeña reverencia –. No pudimos esperar hasta mañana lo que queríamos decirle… Temíamos que la información se filtre y no llegue como se debe a usted…

— Está bien… ¿Y qué es esto que quieren decirme con tanta urgencia…? –preguntó.

— Es algo sobre el Tesoro… –dijo, con la voz temblando Rodolphus. Ellos habían investigado algo con las características que les había dado y descubrieron solo el nombre de lo que buscaban.

— Así que por fín saben algo de lo que mandé buscar… –contestó con una leve mueca en los labios.

— Sí mi Señor… Hemos estado investigando y por lo que sabemos no está en el Ministerio… Por lo que necesitamos un nuevo plan, ya que creemos que podría estar en Hogwarts… –argumentó el licántropo.

— ¿Y eso a mi me incumbe de alguna forma…? –preguntó Lucius.

— Solo queríamos informarle eso mi Señor… –contestó Bellatrix acercándose al dueño de casa con la intención de volver a realizar una reverencia, pero en ese momento quitó su varita –. _Expelliarmus_… –exclamó.

La varita de Lucius salió volando del bolsillo de su túnica. Miró con asombro a la mortífaga.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso…? –inquirió furibundo.

— De la misma forma que yo haré esto… _Depulso…–_conjuró desde un poco más atrás Rodolphus. El patriarca Malfoy salió volando contra el ventanal, el cual se rompió al contacto.

Los tres saltaron por la ventana ya rota y rodearon a Lucius, que todavía estaba tirado en el suelo.

— _Levicorpus… _–exclamó la mortífaga y el patriarca Malfoy quedó colgado de tobillos en el aire –. Creo que ya sabes a qué vinimos…

— ¿Cómo se atreven…¡Ya verán…! _Acc…–_intentó pronunciar el hechizo.

— _Desmaius… –_interrumpió la mortífaga –. Fenrir, ve y trae la varita… –dijo después de lanzarle el hechizo.

El licántropo obedeció y fue a buscar la varita de Lucius y se la entregó a la mortífaga. Rodolphus se acercó al cuerpo del Malfoy que todavía estaba bajo los efectos del hechizo. Le dio un puñetazo que hizo que el otro despertara.

— Creo que era esto lo que intentaba invocar…Terminaré con esto… Solo por precaución… –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios la mortífaga, en su mano sostenía la varita, la tiró a unos metros de ellos –. _Bombarda… _–el hechizo dio en la varita la cual quedó rota por la mitad. 

— Debemos comenzar con el castigo… –gruñó el licántropo y arañó a Lucius por el estómago, la herida parecía ser un poco profunda.

— Buen golpe… Pero no es suficiente… –rió Rodolphus –. _Sectumsempra…_–unas enormes heridas, parecidas a las que acababa de hacer el licántropo aparecieron por el torso del rubio.

— No sean tan amables con mi cuñado… ¿O no les han enseñado algunas maldiciones buenas? –dijo, acercándose –. _Crucio_ –conjuró y Lucius soltó un alarido de dolor mientras se removía desde su posición boca abajo.

En ese momento se rompió el hechizo que lo mantenía colgado, todos empezaron a reír y se burlaban de él. Al caer, el licántropo lo recibió con una patada en el estómago, inmediatamente el otro mortífago lo imitó.

— Deténganse… No se rebajen al nivel de una pandilla muggle… –dijo Bellatrix separándolos del cuerpo –. Son magos… _Crucio _–se volvió a retorcer, pero esta vez ya no gritó.

— Está bien… _Crucio_ –conjuró también su marido para propinarle más dolor.

El licántropo al no tener varita, simplemente pateaba y rasgaba el cuerpo totalmente ensangrentado y con las vestiduras destrozadas por los golpes y hechizos recibidos, de un hombre que ya estaba casi irreconocible.

— Creo que tú debes dar el golpe final, querida… –dijo Rodolphus, viendo que, si seguían a ese ritmo, Lucius moriría en cualquier instante.

— Será todo un honor… –y acumulando toda la rabia y el odio que sentía en ese momento –. _Avada Kedavra_…–un rayo de luz verde salió de la punta de su varita y fue a impactar a la cabeza del otro.

— Ya cumplimos con esto… Creo que es momento de marcharnos... –sentenció el licántropo.

— _Morsmordre_… –exclamó Rodolphus apuntando su varita al cielo e invocando la marca tenebrosa.

El mortífago tomó de la mano a su esposa y desaparecieron. Unos segundos después de contemplar esa marca todavía en el cielo, Greyback los imitó y desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

* * *

_Sigue el ciclo de la vida: _

_Lee - Disfruta la historia que ha llamado tu atención._

_Comenta - Hazle saber al autor que te ha gustado tu historia._

_Agradece - Si eres el autor, agradece el comentario que te han dejado._

_Sigue este ciclo paso a paso verás que el mundo será un lugar mejor :3 (Además, recuerda: un gatito (o algún animalito que te guste mucho ?) muere cada vez que no se deja review)_


End file.
